Cold Waters
by Kakuzuslittleone
Summary: Kanda and Lavi are sent on a mission, alone. See how they heat things up on a cold night. LaviXKanda LavixAllen and KandaxLavixAllen in the later chapters. :3 yaoi
1. Chapter 1

This is a story that someone awesome asked me to write. Since she asked me so nicely.....she gonna freakin' kill me for this.....^ ^; . I do not own D Gray-man, or D Gray-man abridged. You should check it out actually. Freakin' hilarious! I probably spelled that wrong. :3 Oh well. Any who, here's the link to D Gray-man abridged. .com/watch?v=-tkFO4psSkM Go see it! Anyway, on with the show! :3

~~~~~~~~~~~~ How could this have happened? How could everything have gone so horribly wrong? The mission had been simple. The briefing even simpler.

FLASHBACK!  
They sat there, waiting on Komui to show up. Just looking at the mess everywhere. All he could think was that old panda should come be this guy's secretary! At least then there'd be.......no change at all. Except that that old man would leave him alone. He could tell that Yu-bear really didn't want to be there. Let alone next to him. Okay, so he kinda deserved this treatment. After all, he'd stolen the other boy's soba and called him Yu-bear in the middle of the cafeteria. Really loudly.....which of course resulted in him getting Mugen shoved in his face. But he'd gotten used to that. So used to it in fact, that it had become part of his daily routine. That's right, his day just wasn't complete without him getting hard steel pointed at his face and a death threat followed by an insult thrown his way. Anyway, he was getting off topic. After a while Komui FINALLY came out. After clearing his throat he looked at them. "Mission briefing time.......You.......Yu.........mission......go......" He said as he left. They just sat there, looking at the pile of papers that were where Komui used to be standing. "Um........What?!" He'd yelled as he got up to go after the man. "Lavi, get back here! I've got to give you your papers!" Linalee had ended up being the one to brief them.

END FLASHBACK "That man has got to lay off the crack." He said out loud without realizing it. "What was that?" Kanda said as he kept running. "Oh nothing Yu-bear!" He said, smiling his big goofy grin. "I said don't call me that!" Kanda growled, his hand going towards Mugen. "Okay! Okay! Let's not do that now!........Maybe later...." He finished with a cough. They had been running from Akuma for a while now. They were running through the forest right next to the town they'd been sent to. After about another hour they came to a big lake surrounded by the forest. He could see some mountains off in the distance. The surface of the water was completely still. It looked like a mirror, reflecting the moon and stars perfectly. After taking in the area and waiting for the Akuma to come he finally found a place to sit. He began to laugh a little." Hey Yu-bear! I'm on a boat!" He said, pointing to the log he was sitting on. He got a death glare from the other boy. "Hey! Just trying to lighten the mood!" He said, grinning again. "Whatever." Kanda answered walking away. He started to walk towards the lake. "Whatchya doin' Yu-bear?" He called out, getting up to follow the other boy. He was greeted with a glare and Mugen pointed at him. "Shut up. Don't follow me or I'll kill usagi." And his day was now complete. "Okay!" He said, holding up his hands in defeat. Kanda again began walking towards the lake. After a few minutes Lavi finally moved. "Right! Bushes it is!" He said as he snuck towards where his friend went.

He wondered how long it would take for him to get caught, but pushed that to the back of his head. He had more important things to worry about right now. Like, what was Yu-bear doing this far away from him, why was he naked, and why did his butt itch. After successfully scratching said itch, he began to focus on the second question. Why, for the love of all that is pink and fluffy, was Yu-bear naked? He had a nice ass though. As Lavi stared, all he could think was, Called it! He'd totally told Linalee that Yu-bear had a nice ass under that damned coat he ALWAYS wore! I mean, geez! He even wore it on his days off! Even that old panda had casual clothes for his days off! As he watched, Yu-bear got into the lake. He started shivering, the water must be cold. He began to rinse the dirt off his face. He decided to walk out and tempt fate.

"Yu-bear, if you wanted to take a bath you should have just-" He didn't get to finish his sentence. Before he could finish, a large rock connected with his face. Kanda had been prepared. "Oh gods that hurts! I think I'm bleeding Yu-bear!" Lavi whined, holding his nose. "I told you not to follow me. That is your own fault. Now leave before I get Mugen." Kanda said as he rinsed his arms off. "We shouldn't split up. It's dangerous!" "For you maybe. I hear Akuma love to eat baka usagis. Especially this time of year." Lavi stared at him. Had Yu-bear actually.........did he really just crack a joke?! He ran over to the boy and felt his forehead. "Are you feeling okay?! Did you hit your head?! That cold water made you possessed, didn't it?! Oh god it did!!" Lavi began to have a freak out. After a little bit, Kanda got annoyed, grabbed the other boy, and threw him into the water. After a second he shot up from under the water.

"Dear Lord it's cold!! I think I just experienced reverse puberty!!" Lavi exclaimed. "I'm quite comfortable." Kanda answered. Lavi looked at him like he was crazy. "What is wrong with you?! Do you have nothing down there?!" Lavi yelled as he groped Kanda........Oh dear.......he was so going to die. Kanda glared death at him."Is Kanda gonna have to choke a bitch?!" And there it was again! Yu Kanda, cracking yet ANOTHER joke! "Sorry! I......uh......please don't hurt me!" Lavi yelled, moving away from him. Kanda smirked at him and advanced on him. "Y-Yu-bear? Why are you looking at me like that?! You're scaring me!" Lavi whined as he backed away. "I told you to stay there. This could have been avoided if you'd just listened to me." Kanda said as he grabbed his wrist. There were a billion things going through Lavi's head. But he only acted on one. "OUCH!!!"

He hit Yu-bear on the head with his hammer......and he definitely was NOT an Akuma.....he was going to die more sat there, in silence. Lavi praying, to whoever was listening, that Kanda wouldn't kill him. "Usagi....what the HELL were you thinking?!" Kanda yelled, quite obviously pissed. Then again, who wouldn't be? This was the cafeteria all over again......man, this is gonna suck." I.....uh.......heh.....You see, it's a funny story! I totally thought you were an Akuma!" Lavi answered, sounding stupid, even to himself. Kanda just did a face-palm and shook his head. " For the love of....what......no, I don't even care!!" Kanda said, walking over to the redhead. He grabbed a hand full of hair and pulled. Not just any pulling, mind you. No, he pulled towards him. So before Lavi knew what was happening, they were kissing.

END!

Just kidding!!! Sasori would KILL me! That's all that's fueling this story! Death threats!! XD I love you Sasori! Please don't hurt meh for the cliffy!! And I now know how poor Allen feels when Cross is threatening him! *huggles him*


	2. Lemon 1! Woot!

Here's chapter 2! This one's a little weird. It switches between Lavi and Kanda's POV a few times. I'll put a * next to the beginning of each paragraph that is a switch. I do not own D. Gray-man or D. Gray-man abridged. You should check that out on YouTube. Freakin' hilarious! Anyway, onto the wonderful lemon I wrote while I was drunk! XD

He couldn't figure it out. Was this really Yu-bear? Not only had he cracked a joke, twice! But now he was kissing him!

*He didn't know why he'd done it. He just had an overwhelming urge to kiss that perverted usage. He'd finally met someone he couldn't scare into doing what he wanted. Apparently he'd found the way to shut him up though. He backed up for a second, just to see his face. "Are you an alien that kidnapped Yu-bear and took his place?" Lavi asked, completely serious.

"…….What are you on?!" Kanda yelled. All he wanted to do was take a bath in peace! But this brat wouldn't leave him alone! He had to do something even more drastic than a peck on the lips. Lavi opened his mouth to say something, so he took that opportunity. He pulled the other boy's body against his and kissed him, instantly deepening the ki8ss. As he explored his mouth, he heard Lavi squeak then moan. He jumped when Lavi began to kiss him back. He definitely hadn't expected that! But he couldn't back down now! As they kissed, he began to undo Lavi's shirt. Just as he got it off they had to break for air. He watched as Lavi began to do a strip tease for him. He'd never really noticed before, but that baka usagei was actually rather attractive. He could feel himself getting excited, as well as his face start to bur from blushing.

As soon as he realized why his face was hot, he looked away. What is wrong with him?! He was blushing because of a guy! That baka usagi to be exact! As he was having his internal battle Lavi turned to face him. He was having the same problems. Blushing, his face almost as red as his hair, and he was as excited as, if not more than, he was. He watched as he got back into the water. But he didn't just slip back into the water. Oh no. He jumped! Right on top of him….

*"Hey Yu-bear! I'm a flying squirrel!" He yelled as he landed on the other boy. The crash resulting in both of them going under water. "Well….reverse puberty just…oh…no never mind." He said as he grinned, watching Kanda gasp for air a bit. "What is wrong with you?! You could have killed me! If I had Mugen right now, he'd be so far up your ass!" He yelled. Dammit! He'd messed up again! Then again, messing up and being an idiot were two of his best points. So why not mess up more? "Why does it have to be Mugen that's up my ass? Why not you, Yu-bear?" He said in his best seductive voice. And he got glare number, what? Fifty? That's pretty much what Yu-bear does. Guess he'll have to make the first move.

He grabbed Kanda by his hair, which he'd get scolded for sooner or later, and pulled. Again, not just any pull. He pulled towards him. So before Kanda knew what was happening, they were kissing. Revenge complete. As soon as their bodies touched, he felt a spark of electricity go through him. He'd admit he'd been attracted to Kanda from day one. He knew Kanda felt it too because he moaned and kissed back. As they stood there, moaning and kissing, the world seemed to just….stop. He grabbed Kanda and pulled him closer, grinding his hips against his.

They both gasped as heated flesh made contact. He watched Yu-bear's face during this. He looked absolutely gorgeous as he moaned. He mouth only slightly opened, face bright red. But only across the bridge of his nose and the tips of his ears. He kissed him, enjoying the fact that he got a response. He broke off the kiss and began to kiss down Kanda's body. Making pit stops along the way. He stopped at his neck, making sure to leave a hickey. "That had better not be visible when I get my clothes back on!" Kanda growled.

"I won't make any promises!" Lavi answered, continuing on before he was killed for that. As soon as he started to nip and suck his nipples, the hickey was forgotten. Score. He played with one for a while, then the other. He soon got bored, wanting to reach his ultimate goal quickly. So he continued on, getting a grunt of disappointment from the other boy. Now, mind you, they're still in the water. So this was going to suck. Literally and metaphorically. He took a deep breath and went under. He continued to kiss down, until he reached his prize. He thanked the lord that he could hold his breath for a while. He licked from the base all the way up to the tip. He could feel Yu-bear shiver, and heard a kinda messed up version of his moan. He took the tip into his mouth and started to suck. He grabbed the base and began to stroke, smiling as much as he could when Yu-bear bucked his hips and grabbed a handful of his hair. He let his teeth graze the length as he bobbed his head a few times. On one of the times, his teeth grazed a little too hard,

Kanda's reaction was to pull his hair a little too hard. He whined as he came up for air."Yu-bear, do you want me to do this or not?!" He whined and glared at him. Kanda actually looked as if he was contemplating saying stop. He was WAY too hard to stop now! Before he got an answer he pushed Kanda against a tree behind him. He'd had enough of foreplay….however short it had been. He threw being cautious out the window as he reached between the other boy's legs and inserted a finger. He watched as shock, and then pain flashed across Kanda's face.

He started to nip and suck at his neck, trying to distract him. It seemed to work since he relaxed against him. Of course, this would be another hickey he'd be killed for later. He slowly added a second finger; again he saw pain and distracted him with a kiss. He almost immediately began to scissor his fingers, trying to get this over with quickly. After a little bit he took his fingers out and smiled at him. "You ready Yu-bear? This is gonna hurt." Lavi asked, hoping he said yes. He got a half-assed glare and a nod. He slowly pushed himself into the other boy, grunting a little. "T-tight…" Lavi moaned. Yu-bear clenched his teeth and dug his nails into Lavi's back.

*This was so NOT what he'd planned for when he'd kissed Lavi. He didn't want to move, it hurt enough as it was. The only thing he could do to distract himself from focusing on the pain was glare at the other boy.

*Yu-bear was glaring at him…again. Distraction time! He gave his big goofy grin as he slowly began to move, keeping this slow and gentle. Yu-bear made a sort of choked gasp at first, but that quickly turned to moans. Taking the moans as encouragement he began to thrust harder and faster. Kanda whimpered at first, and then he began to buck his hips, meeting his pace. Yu-bear's choice of movement of course made him go deeper, and a few thrusts later, he found something. Every time he hit it, Kanda would moan loudly and his eyes would roll back a little. So he aimed for that one spot, each time hitting it harder than the last. Yu-bear's nails dug into his skin and it hurt a little, but he ignored it. The only sounds that could be heard were their steadily increasing moans.

He began to stroke Yu-bear's member, give him some tongue action, and keep up his increasing pace. Hooray for multitasking! He was so close now. But he had to make sure Yu-bear would cum first, or he'd never hear the end of it. So he aimed for that one spot, hitting it more now that he was actually paying attention. He could tell that Kanda was close, because his grip on his back began to get tighter and more painful. He thought he'd never know why Kanda kept his nails longer than usual. Well he knew now! It was to get back at guys like him, who took advantage of a situation, lived to actually get what they wanted, and Mugen was nowhere near him. He left his random musings just in time to see Kanda's face as he came. How gorgeous he was when he moaned before, nothing like this one! Because this one had something special!

"O-oh gods! Lavi!!" Kanda yelled as he coated both their bellies with his seed. Hearing his name like that and the tightening of the wonderful heat he was sheathed in made him cum at almost the same time, filling the other boy. "K-Kanda!" He called out. He knew he'd have to move if he didn't want them to drown. With a groan he picked the other boy up and carried him to shore. He collapsed a second later, landing half on him. Kanda just kinda grunted at the added weight, then accepted it, wrapping an arm around him, a slight smile on his face. They just lay there for a while, listening to their panting and the call of a lonely bird. After a little bit Lavi began to laugh. "Shut up baka usagi!" Kanda snapped, flicking the other boy's forehead. "But Yu-bear! You called my name! And I don't mean my nickname either!"He said, smiling happily at him. Kanda smiled back…just a little. "Yeah, and you FINALLY called me Kanda!" He replied.

"Yeah, I figured since you were so nice and said my name, that I could say yours. " He said, snuggling closer to him. He may as well get as much of this in now as he could, because after this he knew he was gonna die. "…..Liar. You didn't have enough time to figure anything!" Kanda answered, shifting to accommodate the new position. "Heh, yeah you're right. It just happened….or did it?" Lavi answered, laughing again. Kanda glared again. "Hey Yu-bear! You just got laid!" Lavi said as he put the traditional Hawaiian flower necklace around Kanda's neck. "Where the HELL did you get that from?!" "Don't worry about it!" Lavi answered, laughing and smiling. Kanda was already starting to get a headache….

And there's one lemon down, two or three to go! ; Anyway, sorry if it was crappy. As I said, I was drunk when I wrote it. XD Hooray for 21st birthdays!!! *does victory dance* Read and review plz?


	3. Chapter 3 Lemon 2 :3

Here's chapter three! There's gonna be many more after this too! :3 This one has a LavixAllen lemon! :3 Again, I do not own D. Gray-man or D. Gray-man abridged or Yu Yu Hakusho abridged. You should check them out though!

As they were getting dressed he looked over just in time to see Kanda shove the lay into his pocket. "I saw that Yu-bear!" He said as he pulled his pants up. "No you didn't." Kanda answered, tying his hair up in that high ponytail of his. "You don't even know what I'm talking about!" He whined. "No, I don't. But I do know you didn't see it, you just think you saw it." Kanda joked, laughing a little. "………Yu-bear…..did I fuck you too hard? Or did you hit your head on that tree? Cuz you're laughing….I didn't even know that was physically possible for you!" Lavi joked, earning a glare from the other boy.

"Fifty-four." He said as he began to leave. That's right, he had been counting glares. Not that Kanda knew that though. He laughed as he was yelled at, though that laughter died as he was shoved, rather roughly, against a tree."Just to warn you, I still remember that you pulled my hair. So you'd better not piss me off! Or you'll end up being the one that was fucked too hard, you understand?!" Kanda growled, glaring at him and pushing him even harder against the tree. "G-got it!" He answered, trying not to show that he was in pain.

That's what Kanda wanted. After they were both dressed they began walking towards the town again. Luckily it had been abandoned years ago. As they walked they suddenly heard a loud explosion as six Akuma appeared. Why'd they always have to destroy shit when they're around?! As the Akuma began to approach, they both pulled their weapons out. Lavi noticed that some more were coming from behind them, and he ran to take care of them before they reached Kanda.

"Little hammer, big hammer, Grow! Grow! Grow!" Lavi yelled as he crushed all the Akuma. Kanda unsheathed Mugen and smirked. "Fear the Mighty Mugen!" Lavi turned and smirked. "But it's so small!" He yelled, from a good distance away. When you insult Mugen, make sure there's enough space between you and Kanda so that when you haul ass, you have a head start. "Shut up baka usage! I'll show you how 'small' it is later!" Kanda growled, killing the Akuma he had quickly.

"Oooooh! You promise Yu-bear!?" Lavi joked. Like he'd ever let Yu-bear top him! "Like hell I do!" Kanda yelled."That is NEVER happening again! And if anyone finds out about it, I will kill you in your sleep!" He continued, sheathing Mugen. Lavi would never admit it, but that hurt more than he thought it would. He knew that this was coming, but he'd hoped it would happen much later. He tried not to show it as he smiled his big smile. "Like I'd tell anyone about that!" He said as he walked past him. He'd intended to tell Linalee, but oh well to that.

*Back at HQ*

As soon as they arrived, Lavi made a bee line for Linalee's room. Kanda just walked to his own room. Lavi began to knock on the door like a madman. She flung the door open, and slammed her foot down on his head. "Komui I told you to-Oh my god, Lavi! I'm so sorry! I thought you were my brother!! Are you okay?!" She asked as she removed her foot from his head. "….No. I wasn't before you attacked me and even more now!" Lavi answered, trying not to cry. "Come in Lavi. Tell me everything." She said as she moved aside to let the boy in. He walked in and immediately broke down. "We had sex, and he was nice to me. Then the rejection came. He said he'd kill me in my sleep if I told anyone!" Lavi answered, falling to his knees and sobbing into his hands.

Linalee just walked over and held him. He leaned towards her and wrapped his arms around her. After a minute of staying like that he finally calmed down. They stayed like that though. Because they both knew he'd start crying again. "I don't know what to do….I love him so much, but he hates me! What should I do?!" Lavi whispered, clinging to her more. She just ran her fingers through his hair as she thought. What could she say? She had a thing for Lavi. "Well…if you really want to know what he thinks….put yourself in danger? Something you can get out of, but don't let him know that. Or, you could play dead." She said nonchalantly. Lavi nodded his head as he listened, already planning his act. "……so…..how was the sex?" Linalee asked. Lavi looked at her shocked. You have to understand, that's not something Linalee was supposed to say! She's a good, proper girl! But after a second he grinned his big goofy grin. "It was….Amazing! Oh gods! I'm going to be having wet dreams about it for a while!" Lavi said excitedly. Linalee looked at him, a little shocked. "That last part was totally an over share Lavi." She said, still holding him. "Well you asked! And you totally know you'd have wet dreams about him if you stuck your dick up his ass too!!""Lavi….physical impossibility….""Right, right! I figured Komui had come up with something for that by now." Lavi answered without thinking about it.

The next thing he knew, he had a huge lump on his head and he was standing in the hallway. With nothing better to do, he began to walk towards his room. He contemplated what he'd said to make Linalee mad at him. After a little bit of thinking and coming up with nothing for that question, he moved on to the next question. What could he do to make Kanda realize his feelings for him? About halfway to his room his stomach decided to announce itself. "Oh that's right….I haven't eaten in three days….I should probably go do that." He thought out loud. He began to walk to the cafeteria. Luckily for him, it was near his room.

As he walked in, his eye automatically locked onto Kanda….and Allen next to him. Hmmm….evilness had just hatched in his brain! He smiled as he made his way towards the two. "Allen! Hey! How you doin' babe?" Lavi yelled as he walked over and grabbed Allen's ass. The younger boy squeaked and jumped up. "Oh yeah! I know you're excited about my return! Let's go fuck like bunnies!" He said as he dragged the younger boy out, gibberish spilling from his mouth. He'd noticed that Kanda's eyes had widened when he said that, then he'd glared death at Allen. He thought about warning Allen, but decided against it.

He'd go ninja and watch him for a while, just to see what Kanda would do. So, after a little bit, he just stopped dragging him and kept going, hiding around a corner. He was so stealthy it hurt….or maybe that was a stroke….wait…he was WAY too young to have a stroke! He'd been around that old panda for too long! As he stood there, someone tapped him on the shoulder. "What are you doing?" "I'm waiting for Yu-Chan to show up so I can see what he does." He answered without turning around."Wait….what?" The oddly familiar voice asked. It hit him a second later why the voice was familiar."Oh shit….Yu-Chan's behind me…..isn't he?" Lavi asked, tensing up.

"Baka usage…" Kanda growled. He could totally tell that Mugen was either already pointed at him or on the way to being pointed at him. He took off running towards Allen. "Allen! We need to go fuck right now!" He yelled as he grabbed Allen's hand and dragged him along. "W-wait what?! I don't understand! What's going on?!" "You're too young to understand! Don't worry about it!" Lavi yelled as he continued running. He ran into his room and slammed the door shut, throwing Allen over the piles of books to land on the bed. He turned and locked the door, just in case Kanda came. He turned to Allen and gave him an awkward smile. "Sorry about this Moyashi…" Lavi said as he made his way to the bed.

"Wait…you're sorry for what?!" Allen asked, scooting away from the older boy. "This is going to happen. Just shut up and take it like a man!" Lavi said as he climbed on top of him. He pressed his lips against Allen's and made him lay down. After a second it finally clicked for Allen. "Oh! We're doing yaoi now?! You should have just said so!" Allen said as he flipped them over so he was on top. He began to kiss Lavi with expert skill and reach into his shirt.

The little hamster running the wheel in his head got it's leg stuck in the wheel and tripped. "Wha….?" Was all he could manage. "What? Linalee didn't show you them?" Allen asked as he straddled Lavi. He began to move his hips back and forth, and smirked at Lavi. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle!" And now Lavi was creeped out." Whoa! Wait! I can't be uke! Especially to you!" Lavi said, grabbing Allen's hips to stop the amazing friction they were creating. "And why not? And what do you mean by especially to me?!" Allen asked, pouting a bit. "Because you're younger than me! And more girly! And I've established myself as seme!" He whined. "Let me guess. With Kanda?" Allen deadpanned. Lavi looked at him suspiciously. "How'd you know?" "Oh please! Almost everyone in the Black Order with a dick has established themselves as a seme with Kanda!" Allen said. Lavi couldn't believe it. There was no way!" You don't believe me? Well, our second mission together, Kanda got hurt, and had to rest. We got a hotel room and I had my way with him. Of course, being his uke is amazing too!" Allen said a happy smile on his face.

That's when Lavi noticed something hard against his stomach. He looked down and saw that Allen was pitching a tent. He must have really good memories of that! That's when he heard the knock. "Usagi?" It was Kanda! He released Allen's hips and started to grind against him. When that didn't get the response he wanted, he began to roughly rub the other boy's erection through his pants. "O-Oh Lavi! You're so rough!" Allen gasped. "Give me more you sexy man-beast!" Allen continued. "…..Okay…we have GOT to work on your dirty talk!" Lavi answered as he pulled him down and kissed him roughly. Allen moaned and started to move his hips again. "You're totally the uke! You moaned first!" Lavi called out as he spanked the other boy. "E-eh?! That's not a val-OH!!" Lavi had decided to reach into the boy's pants and commence the groping. As he undid his pants Allen leaned over and kissed him. He felt a tongue lick his lips, asking a silent question. He figured since he was going to be invading his ass, the least he could do was let Allen invade his mouth.

So he parted his lips and let his Moyashi have some fun. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt possessive of the younger boy. He moaned and enjoyed the ministrations of the boy's tongue. He randomly though about how Allen smelled kind of earthy and how his mouth tasted like cinnamon. "Oi, Moyashi, do you want to get completely naked or only half? Either way, your pants are coming completely off. "Lavi said as he lifted him up and started to slip the pants down. As he got farther down he realized something. Allen had a rather girly figure. His hips were wider than most males, and he had long, slender legs. His skin was a sort of creamy color and was flawless.

"Half. I have to go talk to Komui about my next mission after this. He answered, slipping off the older boy. He undid his pants and pulled his erection out. Lavi moaned as he began to stroke him. "Then screw foreplay! Let's fuck!" Lavi groaned as he pulled lube out from under his pillow. Allen sweat dropped. "C-can't we just….I don't know….hump each other?" He asked as he covered himself, laughing nervously. "We could just say that we had sex, and not really?" He asked, backing away. "What?! Oh I see how it is! You're not seme so you're not into it now!" Lavi said as he grabbed him and pushed him down on the bed.

"Well too bad! As I said before, this is going to happen. So shut up and take it like a man!" Lavi spread the other boy's legs. He smiled when Allen jumped and whimpered at him. "Don't worry. I'll be gentle!" He said as he began to prepare the younger boy. "F-first of all, don't steal my lines. Second…slow down!" Allen whined. "Eh? You're the one who wanted to get this over quickly!" Lavi answered. He smiled at Allen and rubbed his tip against his entrance. "I could always do this without preparing you. No lube either!" And he regretted that decision.

"Falcon Bitch Slap!" Allen yelled as he slapped him. Lavi held his face and smirked. "Fine, fine! You win!" He said as he shoved two fingers inside the younger boy. He squeaked and grabbed a handful of the sheets, but moved his hips to help Lavi out. "That's it. Let's get this part over with quickly." Lavi said as he scissored his fingers. After a few minutes he pulled his fingers out and smiled. "Hey Moyashi, you know what would be hot? If you rode me!" Lavi said, smiling. Allen blinked a few times, and then smiled. "Okay! Sounds fun!" He said as he sat up and moved to the side. He smirked and lay down, watching his movements. He watched as Allen grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some on his member. He moaned as Allen stroked him, spreading it. Allen then straddled him again, making sure that he was inside of him before he started to sit. That same pained expression came across his face that Kanda had when they'd done this. He groaned as he watched himself disappear into the other boy. "Hey All-""Shut up Lavi! I-I need to concentrate…." Allen snapped at him. Concentrate? How hard could it be? Up down, up down, so easy a caveman can do it!

After an eternity of waiting, he was finally completely inside of the other boy. He waited for a bit, until that expression went away, then he grabbed his hips and lifted. Allen made that same choked gasp that Kanda had made. Suddenly images of him and Kanda showed up in his mind. He shook his head and tried to pay attention to Allen. He'd started to ride him while he was in dream land. He looked so cute, concentrating so hard on such a simple task. He grabbed his hips and began to buck his as Allen came down, making him sink farther inside of him. Allen moaned as he hit that spot. The spot that had made Kanda….what was he doing?! 'Stop thinking about Kanda and think about Allen!" He mentally ordered himself.

Again he began to watch himself disappear and reappear. For some reason it was fascinating to him. Suddenly Allen began to pull out the professional moves. It felt absolutely amazing! "O-oh my gods! Allen! Where is this coming from?!" Lavi asked, grabbing Allen's hips. Allen smirked at him and kept doing. After a few more minutes they both came, calling each other's names. As second later he could have sworn that he heard someone say something about teeth and walking? What the hell? He looked down at Allen, who was now laying on him and smiled.

"First of all, I feel like I should pay you for that. And second, where the hell did you learn that?!" He asked as he rested his arm on Allen's back. A shot of pain randomly radiated from his chest. "Di-did you just BITE me?!" Lavi asked, looking down at the boy. "I am not a whore who needs payment!" Allen said as he began to shake. "Whoa, whoa! I didn't mean it like that! It was a joke!" Lavi said as he lifted Allen's head up. He smiled sweetly at him and gently kissed him. "Come on now, now crying, okay?" He began to rub his back. "I….I have to go." Allen answered as he got up. He found his pants, somehow, among all the books, and put them on.

As he watched Allen leave, he suddenly felt really, really bad. His heart began to ache like it had when Kanda had rejected him. He quickly fixed his pants and ran after him. He caught up to him and was about to call out to him, when Kanda stepped into the hallway. He quickly ducked into an alcove in the wall and listened. "Kanda? What's the matter?" "Don't. Touch. Him. EVER!!" "What? Who are you talking about? Hey! Kanda!" He heard footsteps and a second later, some more. He peeked around the corner and found the hallway to be empty. Had Kanda been talking about him? If so, his plan had worked. But now he was worried about Allen.

And Chapter 3 is done! Woo my hands hurts from this one! ; Almost 3,000 words! Anyway, I got lazy on this lemon. I promise the next one will be better! Sasori threatens my life should it not be. ^ ^: Read and review plz? Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4! I got lazy with the lemon from last chappy, so this one's……better? XD Anyway, I don't know when I'll get chappy 5 up. I have to get to a certain episode of D. Gray-man to actually write it. So it may be a while. Sorry! I do not own D. Gray-man or D. Gray-man abridge, or Finding Nemo. Check them out. Anyway, on with the yaoi!!! :3

He went back to his room, considering the possible reasons for the ache he felt. He knew from the beginning that what he'd done was wrong. He knew immediately after saying it that it had been a bad idea to talk about payment. And now that he thought about it, that ache had started as soon as he'd become possessive of Allen. Could it be possible that he loved Allen? But he loved Kanda! He was so confused! Could he love two people at one time? "I need to talk to Linalee!" He exclaimed as he left his room and practically ran to hers.

He knocked once and waited. He'd learned his lesson the last time. He heard voices inside and then the door click as she unlocked it. "What?" She asked, sounding kind of pissed. "Linalee…It's me, Lavi." He said, a little confused as to why she had only cracked the door. "I know. What do you want?" She said, sounding even madder than the last time. "I need to talk to-Is someone cry….Allen?!" Lavi asked, trying to see the boy. "Get out of here Lavi! You're horrible for what you did!" Linalee yelled as she slammed the door in his face.

And there was that ache again. It was really bad this time. "Lavi? Laaaavvviii? LAVI!!!!" "Whoa! Freakin' golem!!" Lavi yelled as he glared death at the poor thing. "Lavi, I've been calling you for ten minutes now! I need you to come to my office. I have a mission for you." Komui's voice crackled through the golem. "…..on my way sir." Lavi answered. A mission….great. Just what he needed when all he could think about was apologizing to Allen and holding him tightly, while making love to him. It was then that it hit him.

He did, without a shadow of a doubt, love Allen. The revelation shocked him. Up to that point, Allen had been a little brother to him. When he broke free of his thought process, he looked up to see he was in Komui's office. Both Komui and Kanda were stari…oh…no wait…what's a glare from Kanda and a stare of concern from Komui. He sighed and sat down. "Sorry I'm late. I was sleeping." He said, hoping Komui would drop it. He knew Kanda knew the truth, but he didn't think he'd tell.

"Okay…anyway, a piece of Innocence has been detected in Germany. Your mission is to retrieve it and exterminate the Akuma in the area. "He finished as Reever handed them the papers. After he got his, he walked out, seeming to be in a different world. As he was leaving, Komui pulled Kanda to the side. "I don't know what's happening, and it's none of my business. But please, keep an eye on Lavi? Bring him back alive." He half ordered, half begged. They'd seen enough casualties from this war. They didn't need to add Lavi to the list. Kanda nodded and walked in the same direction. As if he'd let anything happen to his baka usagi.

*In Germany*

The train ride had been quiet and uneventful. The while time, his heart was breaking. He remembered the sad look on Allen's face, and the sound of him crying from Linalee's room. That was enough to distract him, and make him not see the looks Kanda was giving him. As they walked through the town it only faintly registered that Kanda had spoken to him. "Oi! Usagi!" Kanda said as he tapped him on the head with Mugen. "Ow! What"! What's happening!?" Lavi asked as he pulled out his hammer.

"Put that away! I was saying that we're getting a room here. Since this hotel is the target." Kanda had just spoken the longest sentence he'd ever heard from the boy. He nodded his head and followed the other boy into the hotel. They got their room and headed up. The whole time Lavi was trying to think of an apology. He'd realized it hadn't been something about teeth and walking he'd heard through the door. He'd heard Kanda say death to Walker. As they got into the room, Lavi sat on his bed. "Hey Yu-bear….I…I'm sorry! I should have never done that! It was horr-""Shut up baka usagi!" Kanda yelled, cutting his apology short. "What?" Now he was confused. Maybe Kanda had meant someone else?

"I said shut up baka usagi! If I wanted your lip, I'd jingle my zipper!" Kanda said his back to him. He stared in shock at the other boy. So much so, that he actually fell off the bed. That was joke number what? Four? Kanda must have lost a lot of brain cells to that cold water! That was about when he'd started to joke! He shivered as he remembered the reverse puberty he'd experienced. "That….was terrible Yu-bear." Lavi told him as he climbed back onto the bed. "I wasn't asking your opinion. I was stating a fact." Kanda answered, not turning around.

"Oh yeah? So anytime I hear your zipper jingle, I should get on my knees and take it like a man?" He asked, smiling. Things were looking up! Yu-bear had made a dirty joke to him! "Yes. Though what you'll be taking like a man won't be what you're expecting." Kanda answered as he unsheathed Mugen. And his state of depression came back. "Oh…""Akuma. Let's go."Kanda said as he jumped off the balcony. Lavi followed suit, pulling his hammer out again. His hammer quickly destroyed the Akuma on his side. And Kanda, being Kanda and all, killed his just as quickly.

He just stood there, not paying attention as another Akuma appeared behind him. "LAVI!!!" Kanda yelled as he ran to him. He killed the Akuma just as he fell to the ground. "Usagi! Don't you dare die on me!" He faintly heard before his world went black. He woke up a few hours later. He looked at the ceiling and tried to move his arm. Something was wrong….he couldn't move his arm!! He looked down and realized why immediately. There was a Kanda on top of it.

He smiled and felt tears come to his eyes. Had Yu-bear actually stayed by his side while he was out? He began to memorize the peaceful face that was on his chest. He looked so calm, and absolutely adorable!! He had a smile on his face, and he was holding onto his shirt tightly. His hair was a mess though. He gently and slowly used his other hand to take the hair tie that was holding his hair back. And looking at him like that made him feel a tightening in his pants. He groaned slightly and pouted when Kanda's eyes shot open.

Kanda quickly sat up, then glared at him. "What's that for?" He sighed. "Hair tie." He growled as he held his hand out. "Damn!" With a sheepish smile he handed the hair tie back to its rightful owner. "And usagi?" Kanda said as he tied his hair up again. "Hm?" He answered as he watched. He'd sat up and lifted his leg so that Kanda couldn't see the stupid lump where his crotch was. "NEVER do that again!" He said as he slapped him.

"Oooohhh…..lookit the pretty stars!" He said as he laughed. Suddenly he felt heavier than he remembered being. He looked up to see Kanda had straddled him, just like Allen had. "I didn't just mean making me think I'd lost you either!" Kanda said as he moved his hips. "I mean never do that stupid Moyashi again! I've never fucked or been fucked by anyone in the Black Order! Except for you." Kanda said, applying pressure to his hips, so there was more friction. He gasped and groaned, grabbing Kanda's hips and pulling him down more. And it hit him again. What is up with all of these guys having feminine hips?!

Just to see what he'd do, he spanked Kanda. He laughed when Kanda's eyes got really wide, and that adorable blush came across his face. But something confused him. So, to clarify, he spanked him again. And there it was! A light squeak followed by a moan! "You like being spanked Yu-bear?" Lavi asked as he stole the hair tie again. Kanda growled at him and leaned forward, trying to reach his hair tie. All he got was a spanking. He squeaked, moaned, and then glared death at him."Stop that!" He ordered as he pinched him, trying to make him stop laughing. "Ow! But Yu-bear! You asked for it! Sticking your sexy ass in the air like that! And that squeak!" He said as he spanked him."Yeah, that one! Freakin' adorable! You're so rape able!" He said as he kissed him roughly. He flipped them over so that he was on top. He kept seeing Allen when Kanda was on top of him. He realized that this is what he'd done to Allen. Thinking about someone else. He kissed Kanda gently and began to grind against him as he smirked. "So Kanda…..you're my uke again, huh?" "Like hell I am!" Kanda said, flipping them so he was on top again.

"Oh, and usagi? I WON'T be gentle!" Kanda said as he bit him on the neck. "Oh my god! A vampire go…Dammit Kuro-chan! I told you he was off limits!!" Lavi yelled as he tried to push him off. "What the hell?!" Kanda yelled as he sat up. "Distraction complete!" Lavi yelled as he sat up, causing Kanda to fall over. He smirked and began to undo Kanda's shirt. As he made three hickeys, he smirked again. "Yes you are! You are my squishy! I will call you squishy and you will be mine! Good squishy, good squishy! Ow!!" Lavi yelled as Kanda bit his lip. "Bad squishy! Bad!" He yelled as Kanda flipped them so he was on top again.

"Seriously, what are you on?! You need to share!!" Kanda said as he grabbed both of his hands and held them above his head with one hand. "No more rebellions Usagi." He said as he worked on getting their clothes off. Lavi whined and tried to wiggle free. This only earned him a glare and another bite on the neck. He surprised himself when he moaned and arched into the bite. Kanda had finally managed to get their clothes off and smirked at him. He grabbed something next to his leg and opened it with is mouth.

"Kiwis?" Lavi asked as he sniffed the air. The next thing he knew, something cold and wet was being spread on his inner thighs, and up to his entrance. "Kiwi scented lube?! What the hell?!" "Don't worry about it." Was the answer he got. He whimpered and wiggled more when he felt something circle around his entrance. "Y-Yu-chan! Wait! I-I'm not rea-"His sentence was cut short as two fingers were shoved, rather roughly, inside of him. He choked back a cry of pain and screwed his eyes shut tightly. He held back his tears as best he could, but he felt a few slip out. Before they got half-way down his cheek, he felt a tongue lick them up. "Mmm…salty." He heard Kanda say, earning a moan from him.

Kanda kept his fingers still for a few minutes, then he began to thrust them in and out, scissoring at the same time. Lavi whined and bit his lip, trying to hold back his tears and the sounds he knew he'd make if he didn't do this. After a few minutes of that, he smelled the kiwi again. The fingers were removed, and he knew what was coming gave him a look, and he knew what it was for. He nodded his head and clenched his mouth shut. Kanda slowly pushed inside of him, groaning. Lavi did end up sobbing a little, more tears slipping from his eyes. Again, that tongue licked the tears from his cheeks. He wished that Yu-chan would let his hands go.

Then again, it was probably better that he hadn't. He might've tried to stop him if he had his hands. After he was fully inside of him, Kanda stopped moving and watched his face. He felt a hand cup the side of his face. "Relax Usagi. I know it hurts, and it's hard to. But try." He heard Kanda say. He leaned into that hand and tried to relax. Kanda was right. The pain began to subside almost immediately. He relaxed as much as he could and thought about how Kanda had felt when he did this. And he suddenly understood why Allen had needed to concentrate.

"Y-Yu-bear…please move…I wanna feel you fuck me." Lavi said, grabbing onto the hand holding his as much as he could. Kanda nodded and slowly pulled out, only to slam back into him."Y-Yu-chan! Please i-it-""I said I wouldn't be gentle. You'll like it." Kanda answered as he began a steady pace. It wasn't slow and gentle, but it wasn't fast and hard either. "I-I was slow and gentle for your first time!" Lavi whined as Kanda kept going. "Believe me, you'll thank me later!" Kanda said as he kept it up. After a bit of that pace, he moaned and began to meet his thrusts."Yu-chan…can I have my ha-""No.""But Yu-chan! I wan-OH GODS!!! What the HELL was that?!" He gasped as he bucked his hips. Kanda just smirked and kept hitting that spot. A few times of that and it hit him. This was that spot that had made Kanda moan and his eyes roll back!

"Yu-chan was that the-""Yes."That I-""Yes.""And you-""YES!!" Kanda growled as he thrusted particularly hard and glared at him. He moaned and smirked."Oh Yu-bear! You're so rough! Give me more you sexy man-beast!" He said as he began to laugh. "NEVER say that again!" Kanda yelled, glaring at him. "Oh why not Yu-bear?" He asked, pouting."It just died a little." Kanda answered as he pointed down."NOOOO!!!! NOT YU-BEAR JR.!!!" Lavi yelled. Kanda sweat dropped and bit him again.

He again arched and moaned. And Yu-bear jr. lived. Kanda began to thrust into him again, aiming for that spot. He knew Kanda was close because his breathing was becoming steadily uneven. Kanda grabbed his member with his free hand and began to stroke him. He moaned and arched into the touch, earning a moan from the other boy. A few thrusts later he came."K-Kanda!" He yelled, arching up towards the other boy. He hadn't even known he could bend this way, let alone this much. Kanda came shortly after him, a grunt the only noise he made.

A second later he fell to land on him. He just smiled and wrapped his arm around him. He really enjoyed this part. When you could listen to each other's panting. As he laid there and listened, he heard a lonely bird call out. He sweat dropped. "Did that damned bird follow us from Asia!? Is it gonna call out every time we fuck?! Damn stalker bird!!" He yelled. Kanda growled and pinched him. "Shut up Usagi. Go to sleep." He ordered sleepily. As exhaustion caught up with him, he suddenly had a really bad feeling. But before he could voice it, his world went black again.

And Chapter 4 ish done! :3 Just to clarify, when Allen said that Kanda had sex with pretty much everyone in the Black Order, he was trying to make Kanda look bad. Allen has feelings for Lavi, and wants to be with him, but Lavi loves Kanda. That's why Kanda had to clarify for Lavi that Allen was lying. Sasori didn't quite catch that when I read this to her, so I figured I'd let anyone else know who's confused. :3 Anyway, hope this lemon made up for the last one. I don't think there'll be a lemon in the next chappy. But we'll see. Anyway, read and review plz? Thanks! :3


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5! I finally got to the episode and I have both 5 and 6 written. I just wanted to thank one of the best peoples in the world for being my inspiration, Bloodiedangle. Thanks for sticking with this story and giving me such nice reviews each chapter! This story wouldn't be going still if it weren't for you…..and the many death threats I get from Sasori….but that's not the point here. XD Anyway, hope you like the newest chapters! OH yeah! New random pairing in here! :3 I do not own D. Gray-man, D. Gray-man abridged. Do I have to keep putting that? Every time? Guh….story, right, right!

When he woke up, it was morning. He looked down to find a sleeping Kanda snuggled to him. He smiled and stayed as still and quiet as he could. Just watching him sleep put him at ease. He began to think about that bad feeling he'd had last night. What had that been for? He watched Kanda sleep a little bit longer, and then had an evil idea. He wondered how well he'd take being woken up via an orgasm? He slowly and gently removed himself from under him and placed him on his back. He just as slowly and gently removed the blankets. He made his way down to Yu-bear jr. "No."

He was just about to grab it. "Dammit Yu-bear! How long have you been awake?!" He asked, pouting. "Before you woke up. I just wanted to see what you'd do." Kanda answered as he sat up. Lavi smiled and quickly stole a kiss. "Ow!" He said as he held his lip. "What is it with you and biting?!" Kanda just smirked at him, then pushed him down and straddled him. "Perhaps it's like you so loudly screamed last night? Perhaps Kuro-chan got to me?" He said as he bit his neck. He moaned and arched up. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Housekeeping!" Yelled a woman with a heavy accent.

They both stared at the door and sweat dropped. "H-hold on a minute!" Lavi finally answered. They both go their clothes on quickly and packed away their stuff. Lavi opened the door and let the lady in and she immediately went to work cleaning. After about ten minutes she was done and Lavi held the door open for her. As she left she turned to him and smiled. "Please try not to knock the pictures off the wall in my room with your wild man sex tonight. Though I quite enjoyed hearing it!" She said, laughing as she left for the next room.

Lavi stared after her, a huge blush and a shocked look on his face. "Awww! Poor virgin boy! Now he's embarrassed!" Another maid said as she passed by. He slammed the door shut and tackled Kanda. "See?! See what happens when you-""Scream?" Kanda cut him off with a smirk. Lavi glared at him and sat on the other side of the bed, his arms crossed. "You are such a-""Pain in your ass?" Kanda again cut him off. "Stop-""Doing that?" Kanda said as he wrapped his arms around his waist. "….Jerk." Lavi pouted as he leaned into the embrace.

The answer he got was a bite on the neck. He moaned and leaned his head back. "Yu-bear…" He moaned as he reached back for the other boy. But when his hands got there, Yu-bear wasn't. "What the…?" He said as he turned around. Kanda had gotten up and had his bags in his hands. "Yu-bear….what about the Innocence?" He asked as he got up. "We already have it."Kanda answered as he held it up. "When….where?!" Lavi asked as he gathered his stuff.

"You know those pictures we knocked off the wall with our wild man sex?" Kanda said, smirking. "You're jo-no…no you're not….Is that why you were rough?!" Lavi demanded. "No. I just like to hear you scream. Makes Yu-bear jr. happy." Kanda whispered in his ear before he nipped his neck. He groaned and pouted. "Yeah? Well Baka Usagi jr is happy and wants to know if Yu-bear jr. can come out and play?" Lavi asked as he turned and faced Kanda. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed their hips together. "No. He's sleeping." Kanda answered as he flicked him on the forehead.

"I can fix that for you." Lavi said as he smirked. "No. We're going to miss our train. And if we miss it, you'll get none for at least three months." Kanda said as he glared at him. Lavi was packed and halfway down the hall so fast that Kanda hadn't even seen him go by. They made it on the train, with half an hour to spare. See Yu-bear?! We could've fu-mf!" Before he finished his sentence Kanda's lips were covering his. 'Thank you Komui for giving us a first class room!!' Lavi thought as he kissed back. "Now can Yu-bear jr. come out to play?" Lavi asked, rubbing him through the pants.

Kanda moaned and straddled him. "He has six hours. Then he needs to come inside and eat dinner." Kanda joked as he stood up. He took his boots off first, and then he slowly began to slip his pants off. "Leave the coat on, but open it up." Lavi ordered as he was undoing his own pants. He began to play with himself as he watched Kanda take his hair down. "Yu-bear….you're so fucking hot! Especially when your hair is down!" Lavi said. Kanda just smirked and straddled him again. He made sure to grind their hips together before he lifted himself up.

He moaned as he began to impale himself on Baka Usagi jr. "Y-Yu-bear! Wait! What about lube!?" Lavi said as he stopped him. Kanda sighed and got off of him. He grabbed the kiwi scented lube out of his pocket and put some on his hand. He started to give him a hand job, but he bit his inner thigh. "F-Fuckin' vampire…" He groaned as he bucked his hips. He heard Yu-bear laugh just before he felt him start to impale himself again. He groaned and grabbed his hips and watched himself disappear into him. He really loved that view! If he didn't know Yu-bear would kill him, he would've cum right then and there.

Kanda took him in faster than Allen had. "You ready Yu-bear?" Lavi asked as he went to lift him. Kanda nodded and smirked, lifting himself up and slamming back down. They both groaned loudly. Kanda set a fast pace, and he did all the work. Lavi watched and spanked him every opportunity he got. Those spankings earned him a loud moan, followed by a glared, and a bite on the neck. They were so distracted by what they were doing that they didn't even notice the train stop. He was so close, and he could tell that Yu-bear was too. He started to thrust into him roughly, just as the door to their room opened.

"I'm so sorry for the-OH MY GOD!!!!" The train attendant screamed. Lavi looked over at the poor man just as Kanda came. "No! Yu-bear stop cumming! Redo!? Replay?! Rewind?!" Lavi yelled as Kanda slumped on him. "Ah! Baka Usagi Jr! Wake up!!" He yelled as his erection started to die. "….Just so you know….I saw everything!" The attendant said as he shut the door. Lavi sweat dropped and pouted, letting Kanda sleep on him for a little bit. Then the evil idea came back. He smirked and started to thrust into him. He smirked when Kanda groaned, but stayed asleep.

Yu-bear jr. came back out to play and greeted him. He kept thrusting into him and giving him a hand job until he came. "L-Lavi what-OH FUCK!!!"Kanda yelled as he came and was filled at the same time. Lavi groaned, and then smirked at him. "Mission accomplished!" He said as Kanda started to reach for Mugen. Lavi smiled nervously and pulled out of Kanda. He got up and moved away."C-come on Yu-bear! No need for Mugen to come out and play!" He said, moving away from him. "Usagi…I've had TEN minutes of sleep in the past twenty-four hours! Mugen is MUCH overdue!!" Kanda yelled, advancing on him. "C-come on Yu-bear! You know you liked it?!" Lavi said as he ducked.

"That's not the point here!" Kanda yelled as he stabbed at him."Hold still so I can impale you on Mugen!" He yelled, jabbing at him again. "Unless you've renamed Yu-bear jr. to Mugen, which would be creepy, I think I'll pass!" Lavi yelled as he went for the door. Only to find it locked."……Dammit…." He said as Yu-bear advanced on him. The rest of the way, all the other passengers heard was screaming. None stood up to help though, as the train attendant had told everyone what they were doing when he'd walked in. Poor, poor Lavi……

*At the Noah House*

Tyki groaned as the boy started to ride him. He always got a release before going to kill. This boy was his choice of release. His beautiful black hair shone in the dim light as a light sheen of sweat covered his body. He'd already fucked him three times, and he could tell he was getting tired. "Mmmm…Devito…you always know just how to move to make this amazing." He said as he grabbed his hips.

"O-Only for you...T-Tyki…" Devito moaned as he rode him faster. He smirked and watched. The boy always did all the work. Devito groaned and arched towards him as he came. A considerable amount of it getting on his face. He made the boy lay down and began to, rather roughly, fuck him. "T-Tyki! Oh fuck yes! Tyki!!" He screamed as he came again. Tyki grunted as he pulled out of him. He pulled the boy's face close as he came, smirking as it covered his face. "Now…clean up what you've gotten on me." Tyki said as he pointed to his face. Devito cleaned off his own face, and then straddled his lap. He began to lick his own cum from Tyki's face.

"Good boy. Now, go to sleep. I'll be back later." He said after he'd cleaned everything up. Devito smiled a tired smile and was asleep before his head hit the pillow. Tyki smiled softly at the boy and put the blankets over him. As he walked to leave, his clothes materialized around him. "It's show time." He whispered as he left, quietly disappearing.

And that's it for chappy 5! Did you like the new pairing?! I love those two! They're so sexy, so I had to make them sex each other up! Anyway, read and review plz? I'll give you cookies! Make your friends read it! :3 More cookies for that one!


	6. Chapter 6

And here's chapter 6! Just a warning, if you don't like rape, this chapter is NOT for you! So…no getting mad at me, kayzers? I warned you! Anyway, again, new pairing, and the new pairing from last chapter is back! :3 I love them SO freakin' much! Also, if you're not up to at least episode 50, massive spoilers are coming your way. Again, I warned you. :3 I STILL do not own D. Gray-man or D. Gray-man abridged. Though I wish I did, cuz there'd be a whole hell of a lot more yaoi in it! XD Anyway, onto the story! If I haven't scared you away yet, hope you enjoy!

They made it back to the Black Order in one piece….more or less…."Kanda…I know I didn't specify it…but couldn't you have helped him BEFORE all of that happened?!" Komui asked as he pointed to poor Lavi. He was pretty much a walking mummy. But what he didn't know was….Kanda had done all the damage to him!! Damn those train passengers for NOT helping!!! And the looks they gave him! He thought he'd die from the looks!! Kanda just shrugged. "I was busy." He answered.

"Dick…" Lavi whispered under his breath. As luck would have it, Kanda heard it, and Komui turned around at that exact moment. Kanda glared at him, and leaned over, biting his neck. Lavi moaned and cried out a bit. Just as Kanda pulled away Komui turned around. "What was that?" He asked the two boys. Kanda just shrugged his shoulders and looked away. "Sorry! I tried to move my arm and it didn't work the way I'd planned!" Lavi answered. Komui just smiled and turned around again.

And again, Kanda bit him. And again, he moaned and cried out. Komui sighed and turned around as Kanda moved away. "Lavi….you know it's going to hurt! So don't do it!" He yelled as he put his hands on his hips. "Sorry…it was the other one this time….And Komui….you look like a mom when you do that!" Lavi said as he laughed. That laughter died as it quickly started to hurt. He was SO going to make Yu-bear pay for this! Komui sighed and turned around again. "Anyway, as I was saying. We sent Allen on a mission to Japan and he should have returned by now. We're worried he may have run into trouble, so we're sending you two. Though…Lavi…can you handle this?" He asked skeptically. Lavi's heart was beating fates than it should.

His Moyashi was missing?! What could have happened to him?! "Lavi? Are you listening? Lavi?" Komui said. Perhaps he should have waited? Kanda leaned over and poked him in the side. "Usagi! Answer him!" He growled as he continued to poke him. "Y-yes…I can han-WILL YOU STOP THAT?!" He yelled at Kanda, who had continued to poke him. "Che…whatever Usagi." He said as he crossed his legs and leaned on the arm of the couch. Komui smiled at them and gave them their papers. He patted him on the head, since there was nowhere else he could. And went to pat Kanda on the head, but thought better of it.

"Good luck. Kanda, keep an eye on him. Lavi, keep an eye on Kanda. Bring Allen back, at most, hungry enough to eat the entire Black Order building." Komui said. Lavi jumped up and practically ran to the waterway. Kanda just calmly walked to it, and glared death at him."He's fine Usagi." Kanda growled as the boat began to leave. Lavi wished he could be so sure. This could explain that bad feeling he'd had that night!

*In Japan*

Allen couldn't understand it. Why couldn't he beat this guy?! "So Cheater Boy…you give up yet?" Tyki asked as he smiled at him. He made another Tease appear as he advanced on him. He suddenly had a very bad feeling, and a second later knew why. He bumped into something solid, and much thicker than the bamboo trees around him. He felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him, and his heart stopped. "Let's find out just how tight you really are, Cheater Boy!" He heard Tyki whisper in his ear. He began to struggle violently."N-no! Only Lavi can..!" He stopped himself. Oh no….he'd just told Tyki something he really shouldn't have. "Lavi, huh? So you're not a virgin? Good! It's more fun that way!" He said as he threw him down. He ripped his clothes off and forced him to get on his hands and knees.

He made his clothes disappear and smirked. Allen fought with all of his might, but Tyki was just too strong. He screamed at the top of his lungs and tried to get away. "Keep fighting. You'll never break free." Tyki said as he thrusted into him. Tears began to flow freely and he screamed louder. "No! Please don't! Someone help me! PLEASE!!!!!" Allen screamed, trying to get away. Tyki groaned and started a fast, hard pace. Allen began to cry, and just gave up. He stopped moving and just slumped on the ground.

Tyki growled and spanked him hard. Allen screamed again and started to struggle. Tyki grabbed his member and began to stroke him. "Oh! What's this? I see you like it rough!" He said as he squeezed him hard. Allen moaned and bucked his hips. HE regretted that immediately as a shot of pain ran up his spine. "T-Tyki! Stop! Please!! It hurts!!" Allen sobbed. Tyki just smirked and started to thrust harder. Allen again just shut up and took it like a man. He distracted himself by thinking about Lavi.

His smile, his beautiful green eyes, and the way his hair fell when he took off the bandana. The way he felt as he'd fucked him. How it felt as his cum had filled him. Just thinking about that made him cum. "O-Oh gods! LAVI!!" He screamed as he came. This of course made Tyki a very mad man. "That's it!" He yelled as he pulled out of him. He called a Tease to him and forced his hand through the boy's chest. He heard the choked gasp of surprise, and then felt his body relax as his heart gave out.

"La…vi…" He faintly heard, before all signs of life ceased. Now he was angry! He didn't get to finish and he had to kill him way too fast! And this Lavi person pissed him off too! He left and began to head home.

*Back at the Noah House*

He practically ran to his room. He threw open the door and growled. Of course Devito wouldn't be there! He stormed to the boy's room and threw open the door. "Devito! Sex! Now!!" He yelled as he walked up to the boy. He noticed Jasdero in the corner and growled and glared at the boy. He squeaked and ran out of the room. "Tyki, can we do this later? I'm still sore from earlier." Devito whined before he turned around.

Tyki growled and grabbed him, pushing him onto the bed. "I take that as a no." Devito said as his clothes were ripped off. Didn't Tyki understand that these clothes are hard to find?! Why couldn't he, just once, let him just strip? As he watched his movements, he realized that Tyki wanted him to be a 'rape victim'. So he got into character. "Please…please don't!" He said as he tried to get away. Tyki groaned and smiled a sort of feral grin. They played this one a lot. He whimpered and tried to run for the door. As usual, Tyki had locked it. A second later he was shoved against the door as a larger body was pressed against him.

"Go ahead and scream boy. No one can or will help you now!" Tyki whispered as he bit the boy's neck, breaking the skin. He screamed for real now, and really did fight him. This wasn't part of any role play they had! Now he really did fear the man behind him. He screamed again as Tyki bit him again. He heard Tyki moan as he started to grind against him. He began to worry a bit. Even when he was a 'rape victim' before, Tyki ad prepared him by now, or had at least brought to lube out so he could do it himself. All he was getting from Tyki were bite marks and insane laughter. He gasped as Tyki lifted him up. "T-Tyki! Wait! Lube!" He yelled as he struggled. He just heard that laughter again as Tyki roughly thrusted into him. He screamed at the top of his lungs as he was violated. Tyki groaned and bit him, this time on the other side of his neck. He whimpered and tried to ignore the pain. Which was easier said than done. With each thrust, the pain was renewed. He screwed his eyes shut, and tried to focus on how good this had felt earlier.

"Devi?" He heard whispered through the door. "J-Jas..." He whimpered. Just as he finished, Tyki slammed his hand against the door. "You're dead Blondie!!!" He yelled. They heard Jasdero squeak and take off down the hall. Tyki growled and thrusted harder and faster as he reached around and grabbed Devito's member. He growled and squeezed rather hard when he found him to be limp. Devito cried out and thought about how sexy Tyki was when he moaned. And how he loved to be the older man's plaything. He moaned as his member came to life. He grabbed Tyki's hand and put it back. He felt the hand wrap around and begin to stroke him, and him moaned and tried to move towards that hand. He moved as much as he could, until the pain set in.

"I see you like it rough!!" He heard Tyki say as he continued to violate him."Please sir, please! I beg of you! Don't cum inside of me!" Devito said. That was their code for, I'm about to cum, hurry the hell up! Tyki moaned and started to thrust harder and stroke him faster. He moaned and forced himself to cum, getting it all over the door. Tyki thrusted into him a few more times then came, filling him. It kind of stung as it got to where he'd been ripped. After he came, Tyki went back to normal. "D-Devi…did I do it again?" He asked as he gently and slowly pulled out of him.

He held the boy bridal style and carried him to his bed. "Yeah…but its okay!" Devito answered as he kissed him. He gently laid the boy on his bed and went to leave. "Tyki? Stay?" He asked as he grabbed the man's hand."After everything I just did to you?" He asked, looking at him. "Because of everything you've done! You owe me!" Devito said as he patted the bed next to him. Tyki smiled and climbed onto the bed. He got comfortable, and then wrapped his arm around the boy.

Devito snuggled up to him and smiled at him. "Let's never do that again, kay?" He said cheerfully. "Agreed. But what are we going to do about these?" Tyki asked as he gently touched one of the bite marks. "I'll think of something." He answered as he fell asleep on him. Tyki smiled at the boy. He'd snapped like that three times now. And each time, he'd been forgiven. Devito was too good to him. He kissed the top of his head, and then let dreamland take him.

End of chapter 6! Sorry about all the rape! Sasori demanded it! I don't know if you can tell, but I didn't actually see the eppy where this happens yet. The Tyki Allen fight, not the random rapage….I just asked Sasori, and she gave me the basic lay down of what happened. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Read, review, and force your friends to read! :3 Cookies abound!


	7. Chapter 7

And here is chapter 7! Woot! Still receiving death threats from the Sasori, and still writing…..^ ^; Story of my life. Any who, I do not own D. Gray-man or D. Gray-man abridged. Check them out. :3

Lavi ran as fast as he could down the path. It was the only way through the forest, so Allen had to of come through here. "Usagi!" Kanda growled as he stopped the boy. He grabbed his arm and pulled him against him. "What Kanda?" Lavi practically growled. Kanda glared at him, for many reasons. One, he'd called him Kanda. Lavi must really be distracted to slip up like that. Two, he was way too worried, like he loved that stupid Moyashi! Kanda was NOT the sharing type! And three….growling is HIS thing! And as he stated in reason two, he was NOT the sharing type!

"Slow down. We need to look thoroughly." ….Wait…what had he just said? "R-Right…" Lavi said. Just then they heard a loud scream from somewhere in the forest. Lavi took off running, Kanda directly behind him. As they were running Kanda heard, "I'm making an appearance!" whispered from the trees. He stopped running and pulled Mugen out, surveying the area. When he was satisfied that no one was there, he turned to keep running with Lavi, only to find that he was gone. "Usagi?" Kanda said as he ran in the general direction they'd been running.

*With Lavi*

Lavi kept running, with all of his might. He hoped that scream hadn't been Allen. He soon found a small clearing, and there, in the middle, was a frightened looking nerd….I mean man! He noticed the Akuma a second later. "Little hammer, big hammer, Grow! Grow! Grow!" Lavi yelled as he ran to help the poor nerd-man!' Stop doing that Lavi! No judging!' He told himself as he destroyed the Akuma and walked over to him. Gods did he ever look like a nerd trying to be tough. Long messy blue hair, scruffy, overalls, and those glasses! They had to be the THICKEST pair of glasses he'd EVER seen!!

He tried his hardest not to laugh as the man stood up. "Are you okay?" He asked him. "Y-yes…what the heck was that thing?!" He asked as he stared at where the Akuma had been. "Long story short…an Akuma. A demon. Something bad that you should avoid at all costs Thick Glasses." Lavi said. "Thick glasses? Well that's a new one! My name's Tyki, what's yours? "He said as he held his hand out. "Lavi. Say, have you seen a white haired boy around here? About yea big?" Lavi said as he held his hand at Allen's height.

"Short little fellow, isn't he?" Tyki said as he thought. "Yeah. Have you seen him or not?" Lavi asked distractedly. He was looking around, in case Allen was around. "Moyashi…where are you?" He asked out loud. "Moyashi?" Tyki asked confused. "It's his nickname. Have you seen him?!" Lavi was starting to get impatient. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but your Moyashi died." Tyki said. His heart stopped for a second. "What do you mean my Moyashi died?!" Lavi yelled at the nerd. Yeah, that's right! NERD!!! "Well….someone forgot to water him." Tyki said, laughing a little.

"…..Did you seriously just do that?" Lavi asked as he glared at him. "I'm sorry….that's why I screamed earlier. I saw a body that fits your description a little ways back. I hadn't even seen that monster!" Tyki said as he began to walk away. "Come on, I'll show you the body." He said, waving his hand. Lavi took a deep breath and sighed, then followed the man. 'What harm could it do? I mean, he's a nerd! 'He thought as he followed him. 'And if anything…he saw a dead panda….had to have been." He continued.

'So this is Lavi?" Tyki thought as he led the boy. He could see why Cheater Boy had sexed him up! As they walked towards his kill, he started to get a boner. He couldn't wait to fuck this one! He heard Lavi whispering to himself, trying to say that it wouldn't be his little lover. How wrong he is! "We're almost there! It's just behind that boulder there." He said, pointing to a huge rock. "You'd better not be lying to me Thick Glasses!" Lavi said as he caught up.

Lying? No, he wasn't lying. Though he would find something else there too. As they walked around the boulder he heard the gasp from behind him. As Lavi ran by him, he hit his shoulder a little. He lost his balance and fell on his ass. He quickly stood up, looked around, and brushed the dirt off his pants. "Never happened." He said, walking over to Lavi. He'd started to cry and had his head on Allen's chest. "NOOOO!!! ALLEN!!!" Lavi screamed at the top of his lungs.

Kanda heard the scream and ran towards it. He'd been going the complete opposite direction. He ran as fast as he could and reached the clearing rather quickly. The sight that greeted him was not a pleasant one. Allen was dead, and Lavi was under a man. "Usagi….are you getting….raped by a nerd?" Kanda asked, sweat dropping. "You'd swear he was a body builder nerd! I mean I can't even move my arms he's so strong!" Lavi said as he tried to free himself. "Why does everyone have to stress the fact that I look like a nerd?!" Tyki pouted. A second later his glasses melted away, the scruff disappeared, and the overalls were replaced by a tuxedo. His skin also got darker and his eyes were a golden hue.

"N-Noah?!" Lavi yelled as he struggled more. Kanda pulled out Mugen and glared at him. "Get away from him right now!" He yelled at Tyki. Tyki blinked then looked at Lavi, then Kanda, a really creepy smile spreading across his face. "Oh! I see! You two are fuck buddies!" He said as he began to grind his hips against Lavi's. Lavi moaned and tried to get away. "S-Stop! Thick Glasses! Please!" Lavi yelled as he tried to move his arms again. "Oh yes! Beg me! Beg me like that little Moyashi!!" Tyki groaned as he began to grind against him more.

Kanda felt a shot of anger go through him. He knew he was mad because that man was touching his Usagi…but he felt angry about something else too. He growled and started to run towards them, ready to chop that damned Noah's head off. But before he could reach them, he was knocked over. He felt the weight of two bodies on top of him and struggled to get out from under them. "Good job boys! Now, use the dart gun!" Tyki yelled as he watched.

He had a feeling that something would go wrong if he left it to them. He watched as Devito pulled out the dart gun and put it to his mouth. But the idiot took a deep breath AFTER he wrapped his lips around it. So, of course, he started choking on the dart. This made his brother get up to help him. Which left Kanda free. He sighed as he pulled his own dart gun out and shot it, hitting Kanda in the neck. After he made sure Devito would be okay, he turned back to Lavi, only to find him gone.

"What the?" He said as he looked around. He noticed some bushes moving on the far end of the clearing. He walked over and peeked behind the bushes, to find his prey, but what the hell was he doing?! He was on all fours, crawling. He had the Cheater Boy's body tied to his back, and he was dragging the other boy with his mouth, like a mother cat does with her kittens. Tyki sweat dropped as he looked at this. "I knew I should have darted you too!" Tyki said as he went to grab Lavi. He moved away surprisingly fast. "Get back here! I've got a quota of rapes to fulfill!" Tyki yelled as he ran after him.

This continued for the next ten minutes. They were already half way back to the pathway! "Get back here you squirrely little bastard!" Tyki yelled as he tripped on a rock. When he looked up, they were gone. "……Dammit!" He yelled as he hit the ground. Devito and Jasdero finally caught up to a minute or two later. "Tyki? Why are you eating dirt?" Devito asked him. If the boy weren't so hot, and such a great lay, he would've killed him by then. "I'm not gonna meet my rape quota Devito. You know what that means right?" Tyki said as he stood up brushing himself off.

"Yes…" Devito answered, looking down at the ground. "Just rape me! Look I'm bending over! I'll take it like a man...Please?!" Jasdero begged Tyki, giving him, what he guessed were, the best puppy dog eyes he could pull off. "…..Devito….why's it talking to me?" Tyki asked, looking epically grossed out. "I don't know. Jas, knock it off! You're creeping even me out!" He said as he smacked his brother on the back of his head. Tyki watched as the boy fell over, and then looked at his brother, pouting. "But Dev! You get sexed up by him all the time! Why can't I, just once?! Please?!" He begged, looking between the two. "Did it just beg me to sex it up?!" Tyki asked, pointing to Jasdero.

"Yes Tyki, HE did." Devito answered, getting kind of angry that Tyki kept calling his brother an it. Though he regretted it a moment later. Tyki glared at him darkly, and grabbed him by his throat. "First of all, NEVER take that tone of voice with me again! Do you understand point number one?!" Tyki yelled as he slapped him. "Y-yes!" Devito answered, trying his hardest not to claw at the hands on his throat. "Good! Second….EEEWWWW!!! Like I'd put any part of me near it willingly!!" Tyki said as he shivered. "And third…where the HELL did that squirrely retard get rope from?!" He said, letting go of Devito's throat. Said boy quickly moved away to nurse his poor sore throat.

Tyki began to sweat drop. "And what the hell was up with the way he was carrying that other boy?! Why the hell didn't he just stand up and haul ass?!" Tyki began to ramble on. He was so distracted with his thoughts that he didn't even realize that he'd changed back to his lighter form. "Well…Nerd Tyki's back…joy…" Devito said as he watched Tyki quickly become more and more psychotic. He was holding a conversation with a piece of bamboo for goodness sake! "Yo! Nerd Tyki! Let's go home! I'm bored!" Devito yelled. The look Tyki gave him made him haul ass. "I don't wanna die!!!" Devito yelled as he ran. "I'M NOT A NERD!!!!" Tyki yelled as he chased after him. Poor Jasdero was completely forgotten…as usual.

So there's chappy 7! No raping this time! Just stupidity. :3 Anyway, hope you liked. I tried to write at least one chapter without sex in it. Read and review please? And force your friends to read it! Cookies abound for those who bring a friend and review! :3


	8. Chapter 8

Here's chapter eight. I've noticed a lot of people are just favoriting this story, but not leaving reviews. I would appreciate it if you could tell me why you like it; instead of just leave me wondering. I've only gotten reviews from two people, and only one of them has been consistent. Thanks Bloodiedangle! :3 Anyway, here's chapter eight, enjoy! I still do not own anything, but after eight chapters, you should know this.

Lavi carried them like that until he reached a town. After the first person gave him a retarded look, he decided to stand up. "Please help us! We need a doctor!" Lavi said just before he blacked out. When he woke up, Komui was staring down at him. "AAAHHHHH!!!!" He screamed as he punched Komui in the face. "Lavi! Is that any way to thank the man who saved our lives?!" That voice! It couldn't be! He looked over to where the voice had come from, and there, on the bed, was Allen Walker, alive and smiling.

He got up without realizing it and walked over to him. He crawled onto the bed and began poking Allen. "Lavi! Stop that!" Allen whined as he grabbed Lavi's hand. Tears came to Lavi's eye. "M-Moyashi….." He whispered just before he grabbed the younger boy's face and kissed him roughly. Allen squeaked then moaned, leaning into the kiss. "Aw! Isn't that cute?!" Komui said to Kanda. Kanda growled and walked over, punching Lavi in the back of the head.

"What the HELL Usagi?!" Kanda yelled in vain. Because his punch had knocked Lavi out. Randomly Toma the Finder walked in. "You just got knocked the fuck out!" He said, and then left. Everyone just sweat dropped and then turned to Allen. "How are you alive?" Kanda asked as he looked at him. "I….don't….know…" Allen said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Komui…leave." Kanda growled and glared at the older man. He smiled knowingly and left. Kanda walked over to Allen's bed and picked up Lavi, putting him back in his own.

Then he walked back to Allen's bed and sat down, glaring at him. "K-Kanda? H-He kissed me!!" Allen said nervously. Kanda glared harder. "I'm sorry!!" Allen cried as he tried to back away, only to find a wall. Kanda reached his hand out and grabbed the front of Allen's shirt. Allen whimpered and tried to get away from him. Kanda smirked at the struggle he was putting up and pulled on his shirt, leaning in and kissing him.

He watched as Allen's eyes got huge and smiled, backing up. "Don't let your eyes fall out of your head." Kanda joked. He watched as a huge blush crept across Allen's face. He'd tested something with that kiss. He was testing Yu-bear Jr, and he failed. He smirked when he saw that Moyashi Jr failed too. He pulled Allen's shirt again and kissed him roughly, grabbing Moyashi Jr through his pants. Allen moaned and arched into the touch.

He hadn't even known that he felt that way about Kanda! Kanda smirked as he undid Allen's shirt and pinched one of his nipples. The squeak he got made Yu-bear Jr jump. Why was this making him so happy in his pants?! He undid Allen's pants and took out Moyashi Jr. He'd intended to do this for Lavi, but he threw away his chance. Kanda leaned down and licked the tip, getting some pre-cum. He groaned and took the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

Allen gasped and moaned loudly, bucking his hips. "K-Kanda! Oh gods Kanda!" Allen yelled, grabbing a handful of the sheets to keep from grabbing Kanda's hair. That would be bad. Very, very bad! Kanda groaned and grazed his teeth against his member as he began to bob his head. But this got a reaction he didn't expect. Allen started to laugh and push him away, but moaned a little between giggles. Kanda looked up at Allen, and then sat up, sweat dropping. "What…the hell?" He asked, blinking at him.

Allen blushed darkly and looked away. "I… uh…I guess I'm ticklish there?" He said, shrugging his shoulders. "You GUESS?! Didn't you find out with Lavi? Or during alone time?" Kanda yelled. "Lavi never touched it, and no, it never tickled during alone time." Allen answered. All of their talking had woken Lavi up. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "OW! Son of a bitch! I'm gonna enjoy kicking the bastard who hit me's ass!!!"Lavi said without turning around. "Oi! Usagi! That bastard is over here!" Kanda said, leaning against the wall next to Allen.

"Oh! Yu-bear hit me?! The screw kicking your ass! I'm gonna fu….ck?" Lavi didn't finish his sentence. He had turned to look at them, only to find Allen, his boner still sticking out of his pants, waving embarrassedly at him. And Yu-bear next to him, a look of annoyance and a blush on his face, and a lump in his pants. "What's….happening here?" Lavi asked, walking over to the other bed. Kanda glared at him when he sat next to Allen, so he scooted over to Kanda.

"Well…we found out Moyashi Jr's ticklish." Kanda said, lightly running his finger up the younger boy's boner. This sent him into a giggling fit. "What…the hell?!" Lavi said as he did it too. Though he got a different reaction. Allen moaned loudly, and then came, which of course resulted in him getting a bunch of it on his face. "How…uh…how much foreplay happened before this revelation?" He asked as he started to wipe his face off.

Kanda stopped him and smirked. "Not much. Not only is he short in stature…"Kanda left off as he started to lick Lavi's face clean. "He's quick to the finish line!" Lavi finished, moaning a little. "Hey! Don't pick on me like that! I'm not used to people touching me!" Allen pouted, crossing his arms. Both Kanda and Lavi looked at him, then each other. They nodded to each other in some sort of agreement and smiled evilly at Allen.

"Guy's? Why are you looking at me like that?!" Allen asked, trying to move away from the older boys as much as he could. "You're the bitch!" They said in unison as they grabbed him and pulled him back. "E-eh?! I don't wanna be!" Allen whined, fighting a little. "Heh heh, come on Moyashi! Just take it like a man!" Lavi said as he kissed him roughly again. This time he wasn't hit for it though. Instead, he felt Kanda undo his pants. He moaned and repositioned himself, helping Kanda as much as he could. He began to give Allen a hickey, and smiled at the moan he received for it.

He did get hit then. "Don't leave anything visible!" Kanda growled at him. Lavi pouted, but moved to mark Allen's collar bone. As he was having fun marking his Moyashi, Kanda decided to go vampire again. He squeaked, and then moaned when Kanda bit his inner thigh. He hadn't even noticed that Kanda had taken his pants off! Usagi Jr had decided to wake up, and Moyashi Jr had woken up from his short nap. He began to laugh.

"Hey Yu-bear! Is Yu-bear Jr awake? Can he come out to play?" He said as he smiled at him. This earned him a glare, which made him moan and another bite on his inner thigh. But, nevertheless, Kanda undid his pants and brought out Yu-bear Jr. Allen immediately laid down and went to work. He'd always wanted to watch those two get it on! Yes, he was a voyeur! But he didn't care! It was as hot as he imagined it would be!

He felt Usagi Jr. jump as he watched Kanda's face. He'd sat up so he had a better view, and he was watching Moyashi work his magic. He was panting, his mouth only slightly open, and his adorable blush was back. His moans were as provocative as the looks he'd occasionally give him. Lavi smirked and started to play with himself. He knew Yu-bear liked that, but knew Yu-bear would never admit it. He saw Allen peek up at Kanda to see if he was doing a good job. This caused Kanda to moan, then smirk and pat him on his head.

"You're doing amazing Moyashi. Don't stop." Kanda answered. Allen's eyes lit up at the praise he received and he returned to his work happily. "Usagi!! Get over here!" Kanda ordered. Lavi obeyed the order and crawled over. He kissed Kanda roughly and began to nip his ear. "Hai Kanda- sama!" He whispered in a husky voice. Kanda moaned and shivered. He moaned when Kanda grabbed Usagi Jr and began to give him a hand job. He knew that Kanda loved to hear him speak Japanese, especially when he called him Kanda-sama. He smirked and moaned, bucking his hips. "K-Kanda-sama!"

He heard Kanda moan before he heard Allen squeak and start to cough a little. "Dammit Kanda! Give me a warning next time! I had you half way down my throat!!" Allen whined as he sat back. Both boys moaned at Allen's statement, and at how cute he was when he pouted….at least, that's what he was moaning for. He had no idea for Kanda. Lavi smirked and crawled over to Allen. He licked the little bit of cum from around his mouth, then kissed him roughly.

He grabbed Moyashi Jr and very gently ran his hand up it. Allen moaned, but began to giggle too. "What the fuck? I thought he was only ticklish when you did it Yu-bear!" Lavi said as he laughed and kept doing it. "Apparently not." Kanda answered, watching. "I will get you to cum while you giggle!!" Lavi said, thoroughly enjoying what he was doing. He could have sworn he heard Yu-bear laugh at that one! Yay!! He leaned down and nipped up the length of it.

He heard the giggles stop and be replaced by moans. So it was only gentle touches that made him ticklish? Well then forget nipping! He gently grazed his teeth up the length and smirked when the giggles came back. He decided to experiment and find more ticklish spots, so he ran his finger down Allen's inner thigh. This got a moan and a shiver from the younger boy, but no giggles. He continued to graze his teeth along Allen's member for a few minutes, before he pulled away.

"N-no! L-Lavi I-"Allen tried to warn Lavi, before he ended up cumming all over his face. "….Moyashi Jr…you fail, you're fired." Lavi said as he glared at it. Allen just sweat dropped and covered himself. "Let's not get mad at Moyashi Jr! It's not his fault you moved too early!" Allen said as he began to get worried."It is his fault! I should have gotten a warning!!" Lavi answered as he glared even more. He suddenly felt hands on his hips and looked back. "Yu-bear! He's the bitch! Not me!" Lavi said as he pointed to Allen.

Kanda just smirked and spanked him, which caused him to moan. "Since Moyashi's recent orgasm, you're the first one to moan. So you're totally the uke!" Kanda said a smug look on his face. "No no! That's not a val-mf!!" Lavi tried to fight back, but Allen cut him off with a kiss. "Yes it is! You used it on me!" He said, smiling at Lavi. He got a cloth and cleaned up Lavi's face as Kanda got out the kiwi scented lube. "Does it have to be kiwi? Couldn't you get a different scent?" Lavi whined.

Kanda smiled and motioned for Allen to join him. Allen did so, a little wearily because of the smile. "You've never been seme before, right?" Kanda asked. Allen shook his head no and tilted his head to the side. Kanda smirked. "Time to learn!" "Oh hell no!!" Lavi said as he tried to move away. "Usagi! If you want ANY sex ever again, you'll-""Shut up and take it like a man! Sorry to interrupt you Kanda!" Allen said as he watched Kanda for a reaction. "I could have said it better myself, but I'll let it slide. Because you're a first time seme." Kanda said as he ruffled Allen's hair. The younger boy smiled and looked at Lavi. He'd stopped moving completely.

"Breathe Lavi! Breathe! You can do that one!!" Allen said, worried. "Usagi! Breathe!" Kanda growled as he spanked him. He moaned and started to breathe again. Kanda turned to Allen and handed him the lube. "Okay, you put a little on your hand and spread it evenly over your fingers." Kanda instructed while he watched Allen do it." Good. Now, take two fingers and just shove them in." Kanda smirked and watched as he did it. Lavi whimpered and screwed his eyes shut. It hurt less than the first time, but it still hurt! Allen held his hand still and waited for Kanda to tell him it was okay. Main problem of doggy style is that the first timers can't see your face to know if it's okay. After a minute Kanda finally gave him the okay. "So…I just…fuck him with my fingers?" He knew what to do, but he forgot when Kanda had made him seme. "Yes. But do this while you do that." Kanda answered as he showed Allen. Allen nodded and began to thrust his fingers in and out and scissor them. Lavi whimpered at first, but began to moan after a bit. "Moyashi, lean forward." Kanda said as he lubed up his fingers. Allen did as he was told and whimpered when the fingers were inserted.

He stayed still as Kanda prepared him, moaning every so often. "Moyashi, get inside of him, then lean forward." Kanda said as he took his fingers out and gave Allen the lube. He removed his fingers, which made Lavi whine. He put more lube on his hand and spread it on his member, and then he got behind Lavi and positioned himself." You ready Lavi?" He asked the older boy. "As ready as I'll ever be…" Lavi answered. Allen slowly pushed inside of him, moaning. Lavi moaned and relaxed as much as he could.

Kanda kept an eye on Allen to make sure he didn't do anything wrong. After he was fully inside of Lavi he leaned forward and smiled. Kanda smirked and got behind him. He began to thrust into Allen, groaning at how tight he was. 'Lavi had to have been the boy's first!' Kanda thought as he finally was completely inside of him. Kanda pulled out a little and looked at where he connected to Moyashi. No wonder Lavi always watched that! "Moyashi, you get to do some more work! Start fucking that Usagi." He said.

Allen nodded and began to pull out of Lavi. He gasped and moaned when he realized that action caused Kanda to sink back inside of him. "Keep going Moyashi." Kanda said as he grabbed the younger boy's hips. Allen continued to pull out of Lavi. "Stop. Stop at that point every time." Kanda said to Allen as he was completely back inside of him. Allen nodded and thrusted back into Lavi. Lavi moaned and whined. "You're going too slowly! And too gentle!!""Shut up Usagi!" Kanda growled. He reached around Allen and spanked Lavi, causing both boys to moan. "Moyashi, be rough with him! Don't worry about hurting him! It won't happen!" Kanda said as he thrusted rather hard.

Allen moaned and nodded, setting a fast, hard pace. Kanda would occasionally pinch Allen's nipples or bite him, and Allen began to give Lavi a hand job a little while later. Lavi moaned and started to meet Allen's pace. He tried not to buck his hips into that wonderful hand. Kanda watched himself disappear and reappear, moaning. From now on, when he's seme, they were going to do positions that he could see this happen in! He'd always wondered what Lavi was staring at and what it looked like after he figured out what is was.

He began to thrust his hips when Allen would start to move towards him, which earned him a loud moan. He kept repositioning himself to try and hit that one spot. He was so close, but he didn't know about the other two. Lavi squeaked and came just as he was thinking about it. One down, two to go. "Moyashi, pull out of Lavi!" Kanda demanded. Allen did as he was told and a second later was on his back. Kanda began to fuck him hard and fast, hitting that spot every time.

Allen cried out and held onto him tightly. "Kanda! I-I'm so close!!" He called out. "Shut up and cum already!" Kanda growled. Allen came a second later followed quickly by Kanda. Kanda pulled out of him, and lay next to him, draping an arm over his chest. Lavi crawled over and did the same, falling asleep almost instantly. Just after all three boys fell asleep; the eyes in two pictures disappeared, and then reappeared.

Komui and Cross looked at each other and smiled. "Good call on building this secret room Cross!" Komui said. "You got it all on tape, right?" Cross demanded. "Of course!" Komui held up a video recorder. "Good! Now, let's go!" Cross said, grabbing Komui's ass. "E-eh? G-Go where?" Komui asked. "You're the uke." Cross answered. "I don't wanna!!" Komui yelled as he was dragged out of the room. All of their noise didn't wake the poor exhausted boys in the room.

Sorry this one was so weird. This was my first time writing a threesome. It was decent…right? ^ ^; Anyway, please read and review. And if you favorite, REVIEW?!!! Thank you. :3


	9. Chapter 9

I'm glad that chapter eight was liked so much! :3 Makes me a happy kitty. Any who, this chapter has an epic spoiler in it too. If you don't know who Cyril is, and you don't like incest, don't read this chappy. :3 Just skip to the next one….once I put it up. XD Any way….you know…the usual I don't own….thingy…..YAOI!!!! . .

The whole way home, Tyki was in deep thought, but what he didn't realize was that he was kicking Jasdero in the ass every time he took a step. "Ow…ow….ow…ow…ow…ow…ow…ow." Was all Devito heard on the way there. "Devito! Make your brother shut the hell up!!" Tyki yelled halfway home. Devito sighed and pulled his brother over to stand in front of him. They finally arrived at their house and Tyki stopped walking. He stared at the house, feeling something was wrong.

"Boys…..something has disturbed the force…..you go in first….tell me if anything is suspicious…." Tyki said as he stood just outside of the yard. The twins looked at each other and nodded, going inside. A minute later they came back out and gave him the thumbs up. Tyki sighed and took one, just one, step into the yard.

"TYYYYYYYYYYKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIII!!!!!!!" He heard a second before he saw him. Evil incarnate….his older brother….Cyril. "Oh HELL no!!!" Tyki yelled as he made a mad dash for freedom. Before he could reach a safe spot he felt a hand slap him on the back and suddenly he couldn't move his legs. "No, no, no, no, no!!!!" Tyki yelled as he fought to move. "Oh yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!!!" Cyril purred as he grabbed his brother and pulled him against him.

"Jasdero!! Devito!!! I'm going to kill you!!!" Tyki yelled as he tried to move again. "This is for everything you've done to us!" They yelled back. "Oh Baby Cakes! I've missed you!!" Cyril said as he began to grind against him. "Time to go back to my house! We're going to have so much FUN!! For an entire week too! Joy!" Cyril said as he pinched Tyki's ass. Tyki squeaked and whined as his brother dragged him away.

*At Cyril's House*

Cyril smirked as he dragged Tyki into his house. He removed the seal from Tyki and watched him haul ass away from him. He watched as his brother tried to phase through the wall, and smiled as he ran face first into it. Tyki whined and held his face. "Aw! Don't do that Baby Cakes! You'll damage your perfect face!" Cyril said as he wrapped his arms around Tyki's waist. He dragged Tyki to his room and put him on the bed.

"This is your room for this week." He told Tyki as he kissed him gently. This resulted in Tyki trying to slam his fist into his brother's face, rather unsuccessfully. "Now, now, none of that!" Cyril said as he tapped Tyki on the forehead. "Now, I know you want to put this on!" Cyril said as he held up a French maid's outfit. He smirked when Tyki took it and began to strip.

He smiled and had to ignore the boner he got from seeing his brother in that for a little bit at least. "Now then Tyki, you will not take off that outfit for the entire week. Whether you are under my spell or not, understand?"Cyril said as he cupped Tyki's face. Tyki nodded and leaned into the hand. "Good boy!" He said as he kissed him roughly and began to grind his hips against his. Tyki moaned and held onto him. "That's my good Tyki-pet! Now, lay on the bed and spread your legs for big brother!" Cyril said as he let go of him. As Tyki was doing that, Cyril began to undo his pants. He moaned when he looked at the bed. He smirked and crawled onto the bed, kissing Tyki and grabbing one of the many bottles of lube he'd hidden in the room. He prepared Tyki quickly and thrusted into him, moaning. "Oh Tyki-pet! You're so tight!" Cyril said as he began to thrust into him roughly. Tyki moaned and began to meet his pace. "Yes! Moan for me!" Cyril said as he started to thrust harder and faster.

He grabbed his erection and began to pump it to the pace he was thrusting into him at. He enjoyed the moan and the slight arch of his brother's body as he began to do that. He'd thought his brother was beautiful before, but that was nothing compared to when he was underneath him, writhing in ecstasy. He kissed him roughly and kept up the pace, reveling in the fact that his brother kissed back. "Cum for big brother." Cyril whispered into Tyki's ear. Tyki moaned and came, arching towards him more. "B-big brother!!" He called out.

Cyril moaned and thrusted a few more times, then came, filling his brother. He moaned and, much as he didn't want to, pulled out of him and smiled down at him. "I love you Tyki." He whispered as he kissed him gently. He shook his head and smiled at him. "Time to change Baby Cakes! You can't walk around in an outfit covered in your own cum!" Cyril said as he pulled out another maid's outfit. Tyki got up and stripped again, letting him clean him up and then put on the new outfit.

Cyril smiled and released his brother from his spell, and watched as he blinked, then ran. How long would it take for him to realize that he was dressed like that? "I give him five minutes." He said as he went about cleaning up the mess. Tyki ran with all his might. He eventually found the closet he always hid in and hid in there. After a minute of sitting there, he actually looked at himself. "What the HELL am I wearing!?....Why does my ass hurt?!....CYRIL!!! YOU CHEATING BASTARD!!!!" Tyki yelled as he realized what had happened.

He suddenly heard a knock on the door. "It defeats the purpose of hiding when you scream Sweet Cheeks." He heard Cyril say. He freaked and tried to go through the wall, but again just slammed into it. "For the love of…Cyril!! Why can't I use my powers?!" He yelled through the door. He heard Cyril laugh. "Because, I've made wall paper of those talismans the Earl gave me!" He could practically hear the smug look that he knew was on his brother's face! "You think you're SOOO smart, huh?" Tyki said as he phased through the floor.

But the room he ended up in wasn't right. He should have been in the dining room. Instead he was in a room with no doors or windows. He watched as the wall began to ripple and then his brother came through it. "What the hell?! That's not your ability!" Tyki yelled as he moved away from him. His brother smirked and walked towards him."Road helped make the talismans. She'll do anything to make her Daddy happy." Cyril said as he grabbed Tyki by his waist again. He tapped him on the forehead again and smirked.

"Big brother has a lollipop for you Baby." He said as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his boner. He'd cleaned it before he'd begun to 'search' for his brother. Tyki got on his knees and happily began to suck on him. He groaned as Tyki deep throated him and started to hum, the vibrations feeling amazing. "Oh yessss….make big brother feel amazing! You'll get a wonderful surprise in the end!" Cyril said as he began to buck his hips. He felt Tyki just relax his throat and let him have his way with his mouth.

He groaned and grabbed Tyki's head, accidentally tapping him on the forehead. "Big brother loves you! Here's your prize for sucking his lollipop!" He said as he came into Tyki's mouth. "Uuugggghhhhh!!!! Oh good lord that's nasty!!!" Tyki yelled as he spit out the cum. He growled and glared at his brother, then smiled psychotically at him. "Whoa, whoa! No! Bad Tyki!" His brother said as he melted back into the wall.

"Yeah!! You better run!!" Tyki yelled at the rippling wall. He walked over and touched the wall, only to have his hand go through it. "Whoa!" He said as he walked through it and ended up in the dining room, where he'd been trying to go. He turned around and tried to go through the wall again, to find it solid. He sighed and started to explore. After walking around for about an hour, he decided to try and find some normal clothes.

He found a closet with some of his brother's clothes in it and began to lift the dress. But after getting it about half way up, his body froze up and he couldn't fight it. His body began to move on its own and he began to blush at what he was doing. He sat down and spread his legs. One hand going to his member, the other to the apron. He squeaked and blushed as he pulled out some lube and a vibrator. "How the HELL did I not notice that?!" He said as the hand on his member began to stroke him, bringing it to attention. He moaned and whimpered as his other hand opened the lube.

"W-what's happening to me?" He said aloud as he put the lube into his mouth and used his teeth to squeeze some onto his hand. He spread it as much as he could onto his fingers, and then began to reach down. "N-no! No!! Why can't I move?! Why can't I stop this?!" He yelled as he inserted two fingers into himself he gasped and whimpered, trying to relax around them. He began to thrust his fingers in and out and stroke himself at the same pace.

He gasped and then moaned as he began to buck his hips. "O-Oh gods! This feels amazing, but it's so embarrassing!!" Tyki whispered as he continued to enjoy the feelings. His hand soon moved and the fingers were removed. That hand reached over and grabbed the vibrator. "No! Not that!" He said as the other hand grabbed the lube and began to lube it up. He watched as his hands put the tip of the vibrator at his entrance and whimpered as it was slowly pushed in. He pushed it in all the way and sighed.

"T-that wasn't so bad…" He said. He began to thrust it in and out and moaned. His fingers soon found the on switch and just as it was buried deep inside of him, he turned it on, a choked gasp coming from him. He continued to thrust the vibrator into himself at a fast and hard pace and jerk himself off. "O-oh gods! Cyril! I'm going to KILL you when I find you!" Tyki yelled as he arched up to make the penetration smoother. What he didn't notice was the twinkle of light from a camera in the closet.

"Oh Baby Cakes! You wouldn't kill your big brother!" He said as he watched the feed from the camera, making sure it was recording. Tyki gasped and arched up, cumming. "D-Devito!!" He yelled, moaning and slumping to the ground. He suddenly had control of his body again, and pulled the vibrator out and just laid there. "Why the FUCK did you call that FREAK'S name?!" He heard his brother demand.

He turned his head to face him, smiling happily. "Because he and I are fucking each other all the time!" He answered, watching the expression on Cyril's face go from angry to pissed. "Don't expect to see that bastard if I ever let you go back to that house!"Cyril growled as he grabbed Tyki by his arm and dragged him to a room where he strapped Tyki to a chair. He fought against the restraints and tried to free himself. But nothing worked. Cyril smirked and watched as he fought. "You smug bastard! You think you're sooooo smart huh?!" Tyki growled at him. "Why yes, yes I do!" Cyril said as walked over and straddled him. Tyki blinked and stared at his brother, confused."Cyril…what the hell?!" Tyki said as his brother began to grind against him. He tried to move away, only to end up pressing against him more. "See Tyki-pet? You like this!" Cyril smirked as he kissed Tyki. Tyki groaned and began to buck his hips. Just as he did that, Cyril got up, a smug look on his face again. "Cyril!!" He growled as his hips began to buck more.

"Sorry Tyki-pet. But we've done enough for today. "Cyril said as he put the talisman on his forehead and dragged him back to his room. He'd put a liner of talismans under the carpet so he couldn't escape. He laid Tyki on his bed and kissed him. After the kiss, he removed the talisman and ran for the door. He heard the resulting thud and groans as Tyki tried to go through the door and kill him, and failed.

*7 Days Later*

"Oh Tyki-pet?!" He yelled as he tried to find his brother. It was his last day with him, and he wanted to have him one more time. "Tyki-pet? Big brother has a lollipop for you!" He yelled as he walked down the hallway. "Hell no! That lollipop you gave me last time was nasty! And the filling was salty!" Tyki answered from somewhere. "Oh come on! You know you liked it!" Cyril answered as he continued to walk. He again knew where his brother was. You'd think that his brother would have learned to change his hiding spot by now! "I did not! It was gross and it's never happening again!" Tyki answered, slipping farther into the closet.

He should have changed closets! But noooo! He had to stay in this one! He whimpered as the door slowly opened, then he had a brilliant idea…at least it was brilliant at the time. He ran at the door and tackled it with all his might. He felt the door give, then stop as it made contact with his brother's face, and then give again as his brother fell. He took off running down the hallway, still in the maid's outfit, laughing like a mad man.

"Hurrhurrhurr!!!" Was all he heard as he got up, holding his face."What the hell is he on?! I think I fucked him into retardedness…." He said as he got up to chase him. "Looks like he won't give in without a fight. That's okay though; the chase turns me on more!" Cyril said a feral grin spreading across his face. He walked down the hallway calmly. He already had a plan.

He'd set up a trap before this, just in case this happened. Tyki should be finding it right…..about….now! "AAAAAAHHHH!!! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!!" He heard from down the hall. As he had suspected, Tyki ran in a straight line. "Poor, stupid, predictable Tyki." He said as he walked up to his brother. The trap had worked perfectly. He'd been lifted to just the right height, his legs spread open, and his arms spread as well. "Shut up and let me down Cyril!" Tyki yelled as he tried to free himself.

"Oh I'll let you down Tyki-pet! And then back up, and down, rinse and repeat." He said as he smirked at him. He walked over and lifted the skirt, grabbing Tyki's member. He smiled at him and licked up it. He smiled more at the small sound his brother made and did it again. He could feel it start to get hard and smirked. "See Tyki-pet? You DO like it when big brother plays with you!" Cyril said as he took the tip into his mouth and began to suck. Tyki moaned and bucked his hips.

"Cyril….please…" Tyki begged, unintentionally. Cyril groaned and undid his pants. He loved the sound of his brother begging him. He reached into Tyki's apron and pulled out the lube he'd hidden there. "Is there some sort of magical portal in there or something?!" Tyki yelled as he watched his brother open the lube. He felt two fingers slowly push inside of his poor, overfucked ass, and whimpered. The fingers began to thrust in and out, stretching out what little tightness would be left. He moaned and started to meet the pace as a third finger was added.

He regretted that movement as the fingers were removed and he felt some more lube added to his entrance. He felt his brother thrust into him and begin to thrust hard and fast. "Oh Tyki-pet! You feel absolutely amazing around me!" Cyril moaned as he grabbed his erection. He began to stroke him to the pace he was fucking him at. "C-Cyril! Please! Harder! More!" Tyki begged, moaning and meeting his pace. He'd learned that it was inevitable that Cyril would end up inside of him. So it was just easier to give in, once he was caught, and give him what he wanted.

Cyril groaned and sped up his pace, slamming into him and stroking him more. "Oh yes! Beg me! Take me deep inside of you and love it!" He said as he kept going. "Big brother! I'm so close!!" Tyki moaned as he started to meet his pace and try to buck into his hand. "Cum for big brother!" Cyril answered as he began to stroke him faster. "B-Big brother!" Tyki yelled as he came. Cyril thrusted into him a few more times, then came deep inside of him. "T-Tyki!" He yelled.

"O-okay…now get out of me and let me down!" Tyki demanded. "No! I'm gonna stay in you!" Cyril answered as he sat down, the rope holding Tyki moving with him. He made it so that Tyki was straddling him and made him lay on him. "Oh my…I knew my rape senses were tingling!" They heard as they laid there. "Earl-sama…please let me keep him a little longer?" Cyril begged as he held onto Tyki."Sorry Cyril, but I need him. Let him up, and give him some clothes." The Earl said as he left. Cyril regrettably pulled out of Tyki and made the trap let him go.

He watched as Tyki stood up and his cum began to run down his thigh. He groaned at the sight and stood up. He tapped Tyki on the forehead and kissed him roughly, enjoying the reaction he got. "Now Tyki, you take that dress off for big brother, okay?" He said as he patted his face. Tyki nodded his head and took the dress off. "Okay, now go to the closet and wait for me." He said as he watched Tyki walk towards the closet.

He fixed his pants and followed. He picked out an outfit for him. Long black pants and a long white trench coat. A pair of white, elbow length, fingerless gloves and black knee high boots completed the outfit. He kissed him roughly once more, and then tapped him on the forehead. Tyki looked around and then he looked down. "Dammit Cyril! What the hell is this?!" He yelled as he looked it over. "The Earl is waiting Tyki." He said as he pushed him to the front door. He walked out and greeted the Earl. "Tyki-pet….what the hell are you wearing?" He asked as he looked him over.

"That's what I said! But Cyril wouldn't answer me! All he did was push me out the door!" Tyki answered as he pouted. "I see….anyway, remember that rape quota? I still need you to fill it. Oh! And raping the twins doesn't count!" He said as he left. He'd read his mind! He was going to fuck Devito senseless, and then fuck him again until he couldn't walk, and again and again and again. He began to laugh insanely as he walked behind the Earl. "He's perfected that laugh." He said as he continued walking.

Kay, for those of you who know who Cyril is, I don't really. XD Sasori told me about him, and his ability, but not how he uses it. So I made my own way. Anyway, hope you liked it! :3 Read and review please?


	10. Chapter 10

Here's chapter 10! I know some people won't like the pairing in this chapter, but I don't care. :3 I want this pairing, so don't tell me it's not a good pairing, or it would never happen kay, thanks! I STILL don't own anything. Hope you all like, please read, and review?

He'd been getting dragged for a while now. He'd stopped fighting, and just slumped, making himself dead weight. He hoped that he would just give up, and if not, the moment he let go, he was gonna haul ass. "Won't work." Cross said as he continued walking. "Huh? What won't work?" He answered. Cross just snorted and kept walking. "Where are we going?" He asked as he looked at the wall. "To my office." He answered.

'His office? But he doesn't have an office!' He thought as he suddenly began to recognize the hallway. "Why are we where the Exorcist's rooms are?" He asked, looking around. "My office is here." Cross answered and kept walking. He watched as the rooms went by and freaked when one opened. "…..Big brother? What are you doing?" Lenalee asked as she opened her door and saw Komui being dragged. "Lenalee! Don't worry! Big brother's gonna have a meeting with General Cross and then we can play, okay?!" He said as they turned the corner. "But your office is…that way…" She said as she pointed the direction they'd come from.

He heard a lock click a second later, and then he was dragged again. He noticed as he passed the door, that Cross's hat was on the doorknob. He was thrown on the bed a second later. He had a chance to look around and realized where they were.

"Cross! No! We are NOT doing it here!" He said as he realized something. They were in Allen's room! The same teen they'd just watched, and taped, having sex with two other guys! He'd already invaded poor Allen's privacy enough! He tried to get up and leave, but he got a dark glare and was pushed back onto the bed. "We are going to do it here! The brat knows that my hat on the door means I'm having sex and don't want to be disturbed!" Cross said as he crawled onto the bed and smirked at him.

He squeaked and tried to go for the door. He got one foot off the bed and then Cross grabbed the other one. He fell a little, but caught his balance before he fell. He felt as Cross got between his legs and squeaked. "I have half a mind to fuck you right here, in this position." Cross whispered into his ear. Komui squeaked and tried to get his leg back. "Oh no! You're not going anywhere!" Cross purred as he grabbed Komui by his waist and threw him back onto the bed.

He smirked at the look on his face and began to rip his clothes off. "I-I do NOT want to have sex on a sixteen year old boy's bed!" Komui said as he fought to get out from under him. "Too bad! This is going to happen!" Cross said as he began to grind against him. He moaned and blushed, wrapping his legs around him and pulling him closer. "Then hurry up! This is weird!" Komui said as he began to grind back.

He began to unbutton Cross's jacket and take it off. "No. Clothes…minus your pants and undies….stay on!" Cross said as he stopped him. "…..fine." He answered as he undid his pants and let him go with his legs. He looked at Cross, waiting for him to do something. "….What? You're a big boy! You can take your own stuff off!" Cross answered as he backed up. He noticed that he already had his pants open. His hard on and a little patch of red curls showing from under the shirt.

He got off the bed, aware that every move he did was being monitored. He grabbed both his pants and boxers and pulled them down at the same time. He should have seen it coming, but he didn't. As he was bent over, Cross landed a solid smack on his ass, almost knocking him over. "Ow! Dammit Cross! What if I had fallen over because of that?!" He yelled. "I would have fucked you like that." Was the stoic reply he got. He turned to face the red head, aware of the chuckle Cross let out when he almost tripped on the pants that were still around his ankles. He glared at him and sat on the bed, taking his pants off the rest of the way. Just as he got them off, Cross decided to throw him…again. "Dammit man! Stop throwing me! Just ask me to mo-OH FUCK!!" This complaint was cut short as two fingers were shoved roughly inside of him. "For each complaint, until I decide to shove my dick in you, I will add another finger. Get it?""G-got it…""Good!" He said as he began to fuck him with his fingers. He began to distract him by licking up his shaft and sucking on the tip.

He felt his body arch up and tighten around his fingers, then relax again. "C-Cross! Please?!" Komui begged as he bucked his hips against his fingers. "I'm counting that as a complaint." He answered as he added a third finger. He heard the squeak, whimper, and then moans as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of him. "Want to say anything else?" He asked as he scissor his fingers.

He watched Komui shake his head and smirked. "Good. Cuz I was getting tired of finger fucking you. I want to just fuck you." He said as he removed his fingers. He got between his legs and thrusted into him quickly. He registered the contented sigh that came from Komui as he was fully settled inside of him. He smirked and started a fast, hard pace, earning a squeak and moan. "Thought I'd just sit there? We've done this enough that you don't need me to stop!" Cross said as he grabbed his hard on and smirked. "What do you want me to do? Hmmm?" He said as he stopped thrusting. "O-oh come on! Just do both!" Komui whined as he bucked his hips.

Cross smirked and shook his head. "Nope. One," He thrusted into him, "or the other." He finished by pumping his hard on a few times. "You're a dick, you know that right?" Komui said as he made Cross remove his hand. "So I've been told." Cross answered with a smirk. "Shut up and fuck me." He answered, glaring at him. He smirked at him and kissed him roughly. "With pleasure, pun very much intended!" He said as he started up a hard, fast pace again.

He moaned and arched up, clinging to him and dragging his nails down his back. "That's why I said jacket stays on." Cross said, smirking at him. He moaned and glared as much as he could. "You look so sexy when you glare. Makes me want to fuck…oh wait, I already am!" Cross joked as he grabbed his hard on and began pumping it to his pace. He moaned and arched into the touch.

"C-Cross I'm going..!"Komui said as he came all over his shirt. Cross groaned and thrusted a few more times, then came inside of him. He looked down at his shirt and sighed. "Komui…you'd better have a washer and dryer here, or you're going to die!" Cross yelled as he took his jacket and shirt off. "Cross….get out of me!" He yelled as he glared. "Dammit Master! Stop making my bed gross! I sleep there!" They heard yelled through the door. "I'm not! Get in here!" Cross yelled back, still half naked and inside of him. He squeaked and tried to cover himself as Allen walked in.

Poor, unsuspecting, gullible Allen…His eyes bugged out of his head and he made a gagging sound. "Ugh!! I think I just choked on my own vomit! I need mind soap!!" Allen screamed as he turned to leave, and walked into the door, which actually caused the door to swing shut."Nice move…I give him ten points!" Komui said as Cross finally pulled out. "Eight and a half. He over did the freak out part."Cross said as he walked across the room, his pants still wide open.

"Hey Moyashi! I need this to be washed!" He said as he dropped his shirt on his face. The resulting scream had to have shaken the building! "OMG!!! It's sticky! What….whose….EEEEEWWWWW!!!!" Allen screamed as he dropped the shirt. His eyes, unfortunately, followed it to the floor, stopping short. "MASTER!!! FOR THE LOVE OF…!! I DON'T NEED TO SEE YOUR JUNK!!!!" Allen screamed as he covered his eyes. Cross just walked over and flicked him on the nose.

Allen squeaked and whined a little. "Stop screaming. You've seen it before. You remember, right? When you sucked on Master's lollipop?" Cross said. He smirked as Allen's eyes got wide and a huge blush appeared on his face. "I was drunk! You tricked me into it! You told me it was apple juice and wouldn't let me put the cup down until it was done! Do you see how evil this man is to me?!" Allen cried as he looked at Komui around him. Komui smiled embarrassedly at him and fixed his pants.

"Cross! That's horrible!" He finally answered after he'd walked over to them. He sighed and grabbed Cross's penis, putting it back into his pants and zipping them up. "Stop scarring the poor boy…more than you already have of course." He said as he grabbed the shirt off the ground and left. "N-no! Don't leave….me…alone with him…." Allen began to yell. He slowly turned to face Cross. "So Moyashi…how old are you now?" Cross asked him.

It seemed like an innocent enough question. "Sixteen.""Eighteen? Good!"Cross answered as he grabbed him and threw him onto the bed. Of course, he should have known that nothing that has to do with his Master is EVER innocent! "No! Master please not now!" Allen whined as Cross crawled on top of him. At that moment the door busted open and a very pissed looking Komui came back in. "I leave for a MINUTE and you start raping little boys?!" He yelled as he walked over and grabbed Cross by his ear, pulling him off of him and out of the room.

Allen sighed and sat up. "That was a close one!" He said as he got off the bed and changed the sheets. He took the dirty ones to the laundry room and whined. There, on the washer machine, was Komui, being molested by Cross. "Oh come on! In public?!" He yelled. Cross turned and smirked at him. "Hey babe, you ever done it in a cape, on a washer machine on spin dry?" Cross asked. He sighed and walked into the room.

"Master, that makes no sense. A washer machine doesn't have a spin dry cycle. That's a dryer." He said as he set the sheets in the bin. "Don't pick at my lines!" Cross said as he spanked him. He squeaked, and then whined. "Master! You know I don't like to be spanked!" He said as he ran out of the room before he could be spanked again. He began to walk to the cafeteria. All of that sex had made him hungry! He passed by Lavi's room and heard voices. He was about to knock when he heard a moan.

"Better not disturb them." H said as he continued to walk. Unfortunately for Lavi. "So Usagi…did you miss me?" He asked. The boy under him didn't answer; he just laid there, staring at him. It could have been the gag in his mouth…or the paralyzing dart in his neck. He voted for the gag. He got a glare from the boy, at least as much of a glare as he could muster. "Oh don't do that!" He said as he cupped his face. He smirked and ripped his clothes off, then removed his own.

He spread his legs and groaned. "I quite enjoy this view Usagi." He said as he looked, memorizing it. Then he thrusted into him roughly and groaned. He started a fast, hard pace, smirking at him. He bit his neck and made sure to break the skin. He thrusted a few more times, and then came inside of him. "Tyki!" He heard a second later, a shiver running down his spine."You are NOT what I want to hear just after sex Jasdero!!" He yelled as he turned to face him."….Is your spine an owl?" Jasdero asked. Tyki slapped his face as he pulled out of Lavi and got up to leave.

"No you dumbass! It's not!" Tyki yelled as he fixed his pants. After a few minutes the dart finally wore off and Lavi could move again. He could swear he heard voices outside his door, and figured it had to have been that rapist bastard. So, without fixing his pants, he got up and ran to the door, flinging it open. "I hope a bald old man slaps you in the face with a dildo!!" He screamed without looking. "….what the HELL Usagi?!" An oddly familiar voice answered. "Lavi…are you okay?" And yet another familiar voice.

He finally opened his eyes, he hadn't even realized he'd shut them. He found Allen, adorable little Allen, giving him a worried look. And Kanda, half glaring half concerned. He finally let go of the breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding and broke down. He began to cry and clung to Allen tightly. Mind you, he had to get on his knees and his head just barely reached his chest, but that's beside the point! "He….he came back!! He finished what he couldn't do in the forest!!" He cried, clinging even tighter to the younger boy. He heard a growl from next to him.

"That Noah was here?!" Kanda almost yelled. He nodded his head and cried a little more. He felt a hand come down on his head and begin to stroke his hair. "Shhhh, it's okay now. We're here Lavi." He heard Allen whisper as he continued to mess with his hair. He felt Kanda kneel down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. While he never said anything, he knew that this was his way of supporting him. "Lavi, we have to get out of the hallway." Allen whispered softly. "And cover you up." Kanda added as he fixed his pants for him. He slowly stood up and they walked back into the room, completely unaware that they were being watched…..

And there's chapter 10! I'm sorry to end it on a cliffy, but yeah, that's how the cookie crumbles…..can't believe I just said that…..*shivers* Anyway, read and review please?!


	11. Chapter 11

Yay! I've got two new reviewers! I hope they will continue to review! I promise I'll get back to Lavi, Allen, and Kanda! We just have to get past the evil peoples screwing each other senseless while trying to plot destruction. :3 Any who, I STILL don't own anything! Enjoy!

Devito growled as he watched them go back into the room. Why had that damned redhead been so important to HIS Tyki?! All he'd talked about once he got back from his brother's house was how he would get him! He hadn't even looked at him once! So he'd decided to find out for himself. He sat there, staring at that door for hours. Finally the other two came out and started walking his way. He quickly popped into a room and left the door only partially cracked.

"Thank goodness he finally calmed down! I was starting to lose feeling in my legs!" "I'm going to KILL that damned Noah!" "I concur! Let's go find that scallywag and shove Mugen so far up his butt that it comes out his mouth!" "…..Moyashi…threats are not your thing…." Their conversation slowly faded away as they walked down the hall. He waited a few minutes, and then left his hiding spot and ninja'd his way down the hall. He stood outside the room, just staring at the handle. "What…what do I want to do?" He began to consider what he'd do, but got cut short in his thinking by footsteps coming towards him.

He quietly opened the door and slipped inside, locking it. He turned to face the bed, only to have a fist connect with his face. His head slammed into the door as a knife was pushed against his throat. "Hello there little Noah. What might you be doing here?" He heard whispered in his ear. He clamped his mouth shut and screwed his eyes shut. He knew he was going to die for it, but he wouldn't admit he was jealous! "Not gonna talk, huh? Fine." He heard as his pants were ripped off. "I'll do to you what your friend did to me!"He whimpered as he felt teeth nipping at his ear.

"Though I won't make it as quick as he made it for me!" He felt hands wrap around his waist and pull him back. He whimpered when he felt the red head's hips thrust against his ass. "N-no! Please don't!" He said, trying to get away. He whimpered when the knife was pushed against his throat again, this time drawing blood. "I'd suggest not doing that." The red head whispered into his ear, again nipping it. He stopped moving and whimpered as he felt a hand slide up his stomach and under his shirt, finally reaching his nipples. He squeaked and jumped when one was pinched, moaning slightly.

"I will scar you more than that jerk scarred me! I'll make this be the most mind blowing sex you'll ever have!" He whimpered, but didn't struggle; he didn't need another cut on his neck. 'Tyki has fucked this guy up so much! He is way worse than Tyki is when he's snapped!' He thought as he was roughly thrown onto the bed and his hands were promptly tied to the head board. He started to struggle and screamed as the knife was dragged down his leg, leaving a huge gash. "What did I say?! Don't struggle! DON"T make me repeat myself a third time!!"

He whimpered as he was slapped. He felt those hands again. This time though, they went down instead of up. "No! D-don't touch me there!!" He cried out as the other boy grabbed his penis. He noticed the disappointed look on his face when he found it limp, then the smirk. He got a very, very bad feeling from that smirk. He gasped and arched up a bit as a tongue ran from the base to the tip, lingering on the slit. That tongue felt amazing as it continued to lick him. He began to mentally beat himself up when he realized he was enjoying it. But he couldn't help but to moan and buck his hips towards that amazing tongue!

He felt something run down his cheek and realized he'd started to cry. Why? Sure it bothered him that someone other than Tyki was touching him like this. But really? This much? He cried out and arched up as heat suddenly engulfed his hard on. He looked down to see the red head had completely taken him into his mouth. He moaned and bucked his hips as he felt a tongue snake around him and that wonderful heat start bobbing up and down. "O-oh gods! Please! Please stop!" He screamed. He hadn't intended to scream, but the best laid plans, right? The response he got was a chuckle, the resulting vibrations causing him to moan. He felt as that heat left him and sighed. This of course, was the wrong reaction.

He gasped and moaned as one of his balls was kissed, then nipped, then taken into that heat. He felt a hand come up and start playing with them, then trails a finger down. He moaned and bucked his hips as that finger circled his entrance, and then was slowly pushed into him. "Stop…please Exorcist…please stop!" He said without thinking. "Exorcist? No, that won't do! I want you to scream my name! Lavi. Now you say it!" Lavi said with a smile as he set the knife against his hard on. "L-Lavi! Please Lavi! Stop!" He yelled as he prayed that this madman wouldn't cut his dick off. "That's better! You scream that name a lot, understand?" Lavi asked as he licked the pre-cum from his weeping member and slowly, gently, ran the blade up his length.

He whimpered and nodded. "I can't hear you!" Lavi said, moving the knife to his inner thigh, again just barely grazing the skin. "Y-Yes!! Lavi!" He screamed as the knife was slightly pushed into his thigh, again drawing blood. "I love the sound of your screams." Lavi whispered as he added another finger into him. He cried out, but bucked towards the hand. He moaned as the fingers began to thrust in and out of him. With each thrust, the fingers were moved to a new angle. "Where is it?" He heard Lavi whisper as he adjusted his fingers to another angle.

He screamed and arched up as white hot pleasure seared through his body, pooling in his belly. "Found it!" He heard as the fingers were removed and his legs were spread more. He watched as Lavi got between then and whimpered. "N-No….Please don't do this!" He screamed as Lavi thrusted into him with a grunt. He whimpered and screwed his eyes shut, a few tears escaping from his eyes. "T-Tyki…I...I love you…" He whispered as Lavi began to thrust into him roughly. He could have sworn he heard a gasp from off in the room, but he wasn't sure.

It could have been him. He screamed and bucked his hips when that spot was hit again, the coil of pleasure in his tummy tightening. He whimpered as Lavi kissed him, and then slapped him. "Scream my name bitch!" He yelled as he hit that spot again. "L-LAVI!!!" He screamed as he bucked his hips. He saw the smirk on his face, and then moaned as his hard on was grabbed and pumped in time with the pace Lavi had set. "That's right, enjoy this! Show me how good this feels, cum for me!" Lavi said as he kept going. He whimpered, then screamed again as that spot was slammed into roughly. The coil finally snapped and he came. "T-TYKI!!" He screamed instinctively, arching up towards Lavi. He heard the growl before Lavi began to slam into him roughly, hitting that spot every time.

He felt as his hard on came back to life, and whined a little. "L-LAVI!!!" He whimpered as he came again. He squeaked as he felt the other boy cum inside of him."Little Noah!" He heard whispered before he felt searing pain. It registered a second later that his throat had been slit. He tried to call out for Tyki, only to have a gurgling sound come out instead. "That's for trying to take Allen away from me." He said. He registered the satisfied smirk on Lavi's face, and then the empty feeling as Lavi pulled out of him. The light from the hallway, and then….Tyki? He saw his mouth move, but couldn't hear what he was saying. Then….nothingness….

Sorry for the cliffy! Sasori beat me silly when I left her at that. That…and she started to cry because of poor Devito. ^ ^; I'm sorry! Anyway, chapter 12 is almost done, and will be posted within the next few days….hopefully…. ; Anyway, read and review please! :3


End file.
